Lulu's Secret
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: This happens a few months after Vidina is born. Lulu has a secret she's been keeping from Wakka. It's based off a short one shot I did on Lulu and Chappu being intimate before he left. What if she'd been pregnant with his child? UPDATED! Certain actions occur that require Lulu to flee her island home and start a new life in Bevelle without Wakka. Read and find out why!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or any of their characters.

Lulu's Secret

Lulu sat quietly with little Vidina in her lap, rocking him softly as she relished in the alone time. Lately Wakka was hovering a lot lately, making sure she had everything she needed for the baby when she was perfectly capable of taking care of Vidina herself. Besides, it wasn't like this was her first child. Then again, Wakka had no knowledge of her first pregnancy. He simply thought she was a virgin their first time they had sex. He was incredibly gullible, so painfully naive. Vidina had an older sibling, and Lulu wanted with all her heart for them to grow up together like family should, but that meant telling Wakka, and Lulu always seemed to lose her courage when it came time to say something about her other child.

Her son would be turning three now, Lulu couldn't believe how fast time had gone. She'd only been with her baby for a few months before she came back home to Besaid. She had left him with a very dear friend of hers who promised to take care of him. '_She probably, wouldn't give him back now. It's been too long. He knows her as mother; I'm just a lost memory._' Tears were forcibly held back when she thought of this. She was married now, so taking another child into their home would be no problem, she could always lie and say she wanted to adopt this little boy from Bevelle. Wakka would most likely agree to anything she wanted, he really did love her. Still, Lulu knew it wouldn't be right to lie to him like that, not when that little boy had a lot to do with Wakka as well.

That was it, Lulu would tell him tonight, no more losing her nerve. She march right up to him and say…

Just then Wakka came into the house.

"Mornin' ya?" He smiled at his family. Lulu began to sweat, and not because of the heat.

"Wakka, we need to talk."

"Sure, sure, after breakfast, ya?" He asked, heading over to the stove and putting on some fresh fish he'd caught that morning.

"I…I need to tell you now." She told him, making him look up from his food preparation and giving his full attention to her.

"Wakka, you know how after Chappu died, I went to Bevelle to handle his passing?" She began.

"Ya." He nodded.

"Well, you see, I left the island for another reason too. I was pregnant." Lulu waited for his reaction.

The house got eerily silent, Lulu watched Wakka's eyes get big, then his face reddened, his hands balled into fists. "You were what?"

"Pregnant." Lulu repeated for him.

Wakka shook his head, anger and hurt all over his face, "Ya couldn't tell a brother bout this before we was married?" You could tell his was close to tears.

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Too late for that, ya?" He spoke, pushing off the counter and coming towards her, "Did you marry me so you could bring that bastard child back here to live with us, and then everythin' be fine?" He accused her.

Lulu shook her head at him, "I married you because I loved you. You shouldn't talk so badly about that child, he's your kin too."

Wakka didn't quite understand that comment, "Just cause you had it don't make me part of it, ya? You may be my wife, but dat thing ain't mine brother, so don't try making it."

"Wakka! It's Chappu's son." This sentence made Wakka turn red, to blue, to green. He plopped his rump on the hard floor and hid his face in his brawny hands.

"Why Lu? Ya couldn't just have some strangers kid ya? Had to be Chappus." Wakka began to shake uncontrollably.

"Wakka please, he was your brother! You would deny his child a roof over his head to be with his own mother?" Lulu laid the sleeping Vidina down and walked over to the ailing man.

"I can't deal with dis Lu. Not yet. I need to be alone, ya?" Wakka had stopped shaking and took his hands away from his face. Lu went to touch him but was met with a glare, "Not now Lu." He told her, getting up and packing up a few things. "I'm gonna stay on da beach for a while." He told her, picking up his stuff and walking to the door. "Lu, ya really hit me with dis one, I just need some time to think." He took one last glance at his family, then left.

Lulu watched his exit, pain roaring through her whole body. Why did she have to hurt him so? He was such a good man, and good father. He deserved better than what she could give him. Lulu held in her tears as she sat down next to her sleeping baby. Soon, she told herself, she'd seek out her other child. With Wakka's blessing or without, she'd take a ship to Bevelle and find her little boy. Family was meant to stay together, and Wakka knew that. Like he'd said, all he need was some time, and on Besaid Island, all one has is time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or any of their characters.

Lulu's Secret

Wakka lay on the sandy shore, watching the stars shine as he tried hard to come to grips over Lulu's secret. He'd just gotten to the point of accepting Chappu's death, letting go of all his sorrow for his brothers' loss, then he finds out a part of him still lived. It lived within the life of a little boy somewhere out in Spira. At first, Wakka had been so angry at Lulu. He knew she'd loved Chappu, but never imagined that love had been physical. Even in death Chappu had bested him.

"Damn you Chappu." He mumbled to himself, regretting the negative words right away. He knew better than to speak ill of the dead. It was just so hard to take! Lulu was supposed to be his one and only, not Chappus! Really, what did it matter now? Past was past right? Lulu was married to him, and they had a little boy together. That should have been enough, but now…Now there was another child to wonder about; a child that was related to Wakka. Family was important to him, and he knew it was wrong to tell Lu that she couldn't go get her other child. Who was he to tell her that? She had a right to be with her kid, no matter what grudge Wakka had against how it was conceived. He'd work things out with Lu, he loved her, and when you love someone, you take the good with the bad. With a sigh he rolled on his side and closed his tired eyes, sleeping like a baby in seconds.

_O_O_

Wakka came home the next day, much more understanding. He apologized to her for being a jerk, she told him she was sorry she hadn't told him about this sooner.

"Ya know, when you were…I could have handled it. Back then I mean. You could have come to me with the news." He told her.

"I knew that the other islanders would judge me, I couldn't handle being looked down upon. Yuna needed a better role model than some adulteress." Lulu told him.

"Even so, we're family ya? Back then, we were still family too. We would have accepted it either way, ya?" He told her, smiling as he patted her back.

"I suppose. Well, it happened how it happened, can't change the past."

"Nope, can only look towards the future, ya?" He said, looking over at baby Vidina.

Lulu smiled and nodded in agreement, her eyes glancing over to her baby.

"So, can we go look for him?" Lulu asked.

Wakka nodded his head. "Ya."

_O_O_

Lulu went outside and to the com-sphere. "Yuna? Hello?" She spoke to it, wondering if anyone would hear her call.

Yuna appeared on the screen, "Hey Lulu, what's up?"

"I need a lift, can you come get me?" She asked her.

"Uh, sure. Brother, to Besaid!" She yelled, getting a "Roger!" back.

It didn't take long for the huge _Celsius_ ship to reach the island.

"Think you're going without us, eh?" Came the voice of Wakka from behind. Lulu turned to see he had Vidina in hand and a small bag of items they'd need for the trip.

"You want to?" She asked him.

"Course, family says together, ya?" He winked at her, making her smile at him.

The family of three boarded the ship, greeted by a squealing Rikku, a clapping Yuna and a silent Paine.

"Where are we headed?" Yuna asked them.

"Bevelle." Lulu told her.

"What's in stinky old, Yevon lovin' Bevelle?" Rikku prodded.

"We're looking for someone." Lulu answered her.

Before Rikku could ask who, Paine grabbed her and dragged her away from the thankful Lulu. "Quit bugging them." Lulu heard Paine scold the blond Al Bhed.

Yuna was holding Vidina in her arms and Lulu walked with her to the privacy of the cabin. Lulu told her the real reason for their trip, believing it right to tell her adopted sister the truth.

"Wow." Yuna told her, big smile on her face. "So you and Chappu, huh? How did Wakka take it?" She asked the older female.

"Not well at the beginning, but he took some time to cool his mind and actually wanted to come and look for him."

"He's such a sweet guy, you're so lucky to have him Lulu." Yuna told her.

"I know." Lu agreed.

The ship landed, Yuna told them to just give them a call when they were ready to get a ride home. Lulu thanked them and headed off for the housing district in Bevelle.

_O_O_

"So dis friend of yours, what's her name?" Wakka asked as they passed by fancy looking apartments.

"Her name's Harley. She was learning to become a school teacher when I first met her. She had been married to a crusader; he too died in battle, leaving her to raise a child with no father. She was as far along as I was when we met. Unfortunately, she lost her baby due to a miscarriage."

"Whoa, first her husband, then her kid? That's rough, ya?" Wakka said.

"Yes, well because she had lost her child, it worked out for what happened next. She didn't tell anyone other than me about the miscarriage. She still looked pregnant, when she walked around Bevelle, she'd put a pillow under her dress to make her look larger. She made a pact with me, see? I knew I had to return to Besaid, Yuna needed me to be there for her. So I would have my baby in Bevelle, and when I left, she'd take it as her own, no one ever being the wiser." Lulu told him, watching his eyes get huge.

"So she walked around with your kid, saying it was hers?" Wakka asked.

"Yes. People believed it was hers. She'd take it with her to town, then I'd take him when she'd come back. We shared an apartment, see. When the baby was old enough to do well on a bottle, I let her keep him. She always told me she was grateful for it. I was just glad my baby was going to have a nice life." Lulu looked back on her decision now and regretted it, but at the time it had worked out for both women.

They arrived at a nice looking apartment; Lulu walked up to the door and knocked. She was surprised to find an old woman answer.

"Can I help you dearie?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was looking for a woman named Harley."

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this dearie, but the last renter passed on a few years ago."

"What? How did this happen?" Lulu demanded.

"Sin came, apparently she was taking some children on a field trip to Luca when it hit. Lots of people lost their lives to Sin that day."

Lulu was in a state of panic, "She had a child, what happened to her child?"

"I assume he was put in the orphanage."

"Thank you!" Lulu said as she quickly spun around and began to hurry toward Wakka. She explained what had been said, then the three went in search of the Bevellian Orphanage, hopefully he was still there.

_O_O_

After long hours of searching, they found the aged building. Lulu and Wakka entered the building, asking to meet with the head mistress. They were taken to a small office where a well-dressed, sharp faced woman with half-moon glasses sat in a big leather chair.

"Have a seat." She gestured for them to sit across from her.

"How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a boy, his mother passed a few years ago and we were told he was placed here." Lulu began.

"We have many children who've come and gone, miss. This child could easily be adopted already. What is his last name?" She inquired.

"Smoke." Lulu told her.

The woman turned to a filing cabinet and began to dig through folders, stopping on the one titled 'Smoke'.

"Kai Smoke. Three years and ten months. Yes, he's here, do you wish to adopt him?"

"Well you see, I'm his biological mother, so I was hoping I could just…" Lulu was interrupted by the older woman.

"That you could just walk in here, take him with you and live happily ever after? What about _our_ expenses, his meals, his clothes, his health care. We've been paying for all of this for two and a half years now, madam. Now you come in here telling me you're his mother? I was not born yesterday, lady, either you adopt him and pay like everyone else, or I kick you out right now."

Lulu was angry, "Now listen here, what if I paid for a paternity test? Then would you let me have him?"

The lady was surprised, no one had actually offered to pay for one before, and they all had been lying before this woman. "It will cost 200 gil."

Lulu handed the woman the money, the lady looking surprised again. She called in for the nurse, who took some blood from Lulu, making Wakka almost pass out at how big the needle was.

"Now we'll match your blood sample with his and get our results in a few minutes." She told them,

They all waited patiently, until finally the nurse came in with the results on a piece of paper. The mistress looked at the results and sighed. "It appears you are the mother. Fine, he's yours. You still have to pay just like everyone else."

Lulu did not like to name drop, but this woman was beginning to really piss her off, "I was the guardian of High Summoner Yuna, and I don't think she'd like to hear about the orphanage separating me from my child. You have your results, which should be enough."

"Madam, do you really expect me to believe…" Just then Yuna came into the orphanage; she had been worried something was wrong, why else could it have been taking so long.

"Everything alright Lulu?" Yuna asked her friend and sister, looking up at the orphanage mistress and smiling.

Needless to say, the woman let them have Kai. She called for Kia to come down stairs to meet his new parents. Yuna, Wakka (holding Vidina), and Lulu watched as a red haired little boy with ruby eyes come skipping down the stairs. He stopped in front of the group and looked at each person one by one, his eyes finally resting on Lulu.

"Are you my new mommy?" He asked.

Lulu's heart leaped out of her chest as she stared at her little boy, "Yes, sweetie, I'm your mommy."

The little boy rushed to her and wrapped what he could of his pudgy toddler arms around her legs. Lulu bent down and hugged him back. It had been over three years since she had felt her little boy in her arms. Her family was now complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or any of their characters.

Lulu's Secret

Besaid welcomed home the returning family with open arms. A celebration was held for the newest member of the community, little Kai. They had a big bon fire in the middle of the village, food and drink were a plenty. Lulu was glad of the positive reaction, remembering years before how she'd been afraid of their reaction. Then again, the people of Besaid were told Lulu and Wakka had adopted the orphaned boy, nothing was known of his true parentage; which was fine with Lulu. The community also helped the next day with extending their home to handle another person living there. It truly was a heartwarming scene. Wakka was awed by the ruby eyed boy who'd come to live with them. All he could see was Chappu's face when he looked at Kai. He took the adopted son fishing with him, showing him how to hold the pole, how to bait a hook, and when Kai caught his first fish, Wakka showed him how to clean it.

The happy child had come running into the house, jumping up and down while he showed his mother his trophy. Lulu smile and praised her little fisherman, looking up as her husband came inside and asking if he caught anything.

"Nope, Kai here is da bread winner today, ya?" He chuckled, looking down fondly at the boy.

That night they cooked his fish, Kai feeling like a big boy for feeding his new family. After dinner, with both children tucked in bed, Lulu and Wakka went into their own room.

"Lu, we need to talk ya?" Wakka began, watching his wife fold down the blankets of their bed. Lulu sat down on the edge of the bed and patted next to her, motioning for him to sit. Wakka walked over and sank into the soft bed.

"Ya know, with having another kid, we're gonna need to start thinking bout making more money ya?" Wakka began, "I'm thinking of quitting the Aurochs and joining up with the fishermen ya? They're gone weeks at a time, and I know it's gonna be hard not having me here, but not much else there is to make a living here, ya?" He waited for his wife's response.

Lulu automatically hated the thought of this happy family being broken up again, but he was right about the money problem. On Besaid, you either fished, or weaved silk into material. Not since the end of Sin was there much else to do for a living, being a guardian was not an option anymore. Lulu could have gotten a job at weaving, yet who would watch her children while she did so? What was the point of having kids if you couldn't spend time with them? She made her own necklaces, perhaps she could take up jewelry making. Still, Wakka was the bigger bread winner, no matter what Lulu wound up doing. So what else could she say but yes to Wakka's decision?

Wakka watched her reaction as she nodded a yes, seeing the pent up emotion she hid so well from others. "Lu, you know I love ya, right?" He reached out and took her delicate face in his tanned hands, "I want to always be around to see the boys grow, and I won't have to work there forever, ya?" Lulu nodded, her eyes avoiding his. Wakka bent his head and kissed her, releasing his hold on her face when he pulled back.

"Better hit da hay, gonna be a big day tomorrow." Wakka spoke, getting up and heading over to his side of the bed. Lulu followed suit, slipping off her heavy dress and curling up next to Wakka's warm chest. Having this comfort taken away from her was going to be like when Kimari's horn was broke in half. Lulu allowed herself very few things she received comfort from, and Wakka's company was a big part of her happiness. She had to be strong though; her children would notice his absence enough without her being openly depressed. Lu had to bring her A game to play, she'd keep her days busy and deal with the empty nights.

"I love you Lu." He whispered in her ear, holding her body close to his. Lulu answered him with snuggling closer to his warm chest. She felt his lips press against her hair, as the two grudgingly fell asleep, knowing they would not have another moment like this for a long while.

_O_O_

In the morning, Lulu, Kai, and baby Vidina walked with Wakka to the dock, where he would board the fisherman's boat and leave them for the better part of two weeks.

"Well, dis is it ya?" Wakka said, turning to his family and smiling, "You're da man of the house, ya?" He addressed Kai, "You take good care of your mom and brother, ya?" To this Kai simple nodded his head, trying hard to be a big boy and not cry.

Wakka kissed the tops of both children's heads, and then kissed Lulu on the mouth. "Don't worry, I'll be fine ya?" he said, trying to ease her agitation. Lulu nodded, putting on her brave face for him.

The family of three waved good bye to their father, longing for his safe return.

_O_O_

When they'd gotten home, somehow Kai had found Lulu's old dolls she had used for her black mage abilities.

"Mom, are these your toys?" He asked her, playing with the stuffed moogle.

"They aren't toys." Lulu began, coming forward and starting to put up the other ones he'd pulled out.

"They look like toys." Kai said, looking over the doll and wondering what else they could be.

Lulu knew her dolls could be completely harmless in the hands of none magic user hands, but with Kai's genetics, the chance of him calling out the dolls powers were quite high. She had put up the rest of her treasured little ally's, when she'd turned to Kai and noticed a small flame beginning to emit from the little moogle. Her eyes grew wide and she reached out and snatched the weapon from him. So, even at his young age, his prowess with magic was surprisingly strong. Lulu would have to lock the dolls up until Kai was old enough to be taught how to use them. That was if he wanted to. He might be just like his father and want to go a different route when he was old enough to carry a weapon. Who knew, maybe even Vidina would have black mage abilities. The genetics were there, whether or not they took, well, she'd find out soon enough.

That night was the beginning of Vidina's bad dreams. Lulu was up all night with him, trying to sooth his scared little screams. Kai had come over and asked what the matter was; Lulu told him Vidina had just had a bad dream. Unbeknownst to all of them, Vidina was starting to open his seer's abilities. No one knew of Wakka and Chappu's parents, whether they had been warriors or magic wielders. Since both boys had been normal weapon wielders, no one would think of any strange recessive genes that they might have passed onto their children. As it so happened, seeing visions of what was to come, or what might be, was a gene that had been passed down to little Vidina. At this young of an age, they would only seem like very strange or scary dreams. It would only be later that he would try and describe the things he had dreamed to his mother, who in return would probably not see anything odd about it.

This particular vision the infant Vidina was having involved his older sibling. It was dark outside, and their house was lit aflame, Vidina could see frightening red eyes laughing into the darkness, as his home burnt to the ground. Screams from his parents could be heard from within the blazing home, making Vidina cry out for them, waking him from his dreadful vision.

Lulu rocked her scared baby, cooing to him and rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. Vidina had never woken up in such a way before, it had Lulu worried. She hoped he wasn't coming down with some virus or the like, a sick baby was not fun to tend to, especially with Wakka no longer there to pick up the slack. Lulu finally decided to take Vidina into her own bedroom, lying with him until both mother and son feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or any of their characters.

Lulu's Secret

During the weeks that Wakka was absent, Lulu did her best to keep her children busy. She had bought packets of vegetables and fruits to plant a garden from a traveling salesman. The little group had gone behind the house and started digging, making little rows for each category of fruit or vegie. She let little Vidina crawl on the ground as she and Kai put the tiny seeds in the correct row. Kai asked Lulu how they would remember which was which, so Lulu took a few sticks, stuck them together with the old packets and placed them in front of each row. When she'd finished with that, Lulu looked around to find baby Vidina covered in dirt, a please smiled on the baby's face as his mother picked him up.

After gardening that day, Lulu invited Yuna over, explaining Wakka's new job and needing to fill the emptiness. Yuna happily accepted the invite, leaving her Gullwing friends, and headed over for some quality time with her nephews.

Yuna's bubbly personality was met with squeals of joy from the two red headed boys. Yuna, taking Vidina from Lulu's hands, walked with Kai to the beach where they played. Yuna played catch with them; they built sand castles, and watched the sun set on the dock together.

"I hope daddy comes home soon." Kai told her, holding her hand for comfort.

"He'll be back before you know it!" Yuna assured him, squeezing his hand affectionately.

The little group walked into Lulu's home smelling of sand and sea water.

"Have a nice time?" Lulu asked them.

"It was fun! Yuna's the coolest aunt ever!" Kai exclaimed to his mother, running over to her and hugging her legs. Yuna giggled at the boys compliment, watching Lulu stroke her son's shaggy red hair.

"You should come too, Lulu." Yuna offered, knowing her friend could use some fun.

"We'll see." Lulu answered, letting go of her son's embrace and heading over to little Vidina, slipping him in her arms and kissing the top of his head.

"Someone tastes like sand." Lulu commented, wiping her mouth on her long dress sleeve. Vidina just giggled at his mother's distaste.

The group sat down and ate their fish for dinner, Lulu wishing for the millionth time there was something else to cook on this island. When they were finished, Kai had grabbed a book and asked Yuna if she'd read to them. The former summoner happily complied, sitting on the little boys' bed and beckoning Lulu to come and listen as well. The black mage picked up Vidina and slid next to her friend.

The story was about a chocobo, who had gotten lost and couldn't find his way home. Of course in the end he found his family and they lived happy chocobo lives together. At the end of the story, Kai had a question.

"Do we have chocobos here?"

Lulu shook her head, "They went extinct on this island a long time ago."

"What does extinct mean?" Kai asked.

"It means they don't live here anymore." Lulu told him, getting up and placing Vidina in his bed.

"I think the only one that even close to the island is the one they use to power the ship that docks here from time to time." Yuna told the curious boy.

"Can I go see him? I've never seen a real live chocobo before!" Kai told her, his little eyes gleaming with want.

"Whenever they dock again, sure, why not?" Yuna told him, getting a big hug and squeal from the happy child.

"Alright, enough stories for tonight, time for bed." Lulu told her excited child.

"Where's Yuna going to sleep?" Kai asked her.

"Yuna will be sleeping with me." Lulu informed him; his little worry of Yuna leaving for the night vanished, making him snuggle down into bed.

"Night mom, night aunt Yuna!" He told them, Lulu tucking him in and kissing the top of his head.

"Sleep well, little one." Lulu told him, starting towards her room.

"Night little Chocobo Knight." Yuna winked at him, and then followed Lulu into the other room.

_O_O_

Yuna had never been in Wakka and Lulu's bedroom, if felt a little odd being there. Lulu shut the door behind her friend and then went over to a drawer with nightgowns in it. Yuna had a pink cami underneath her clothes, and a pair of matching underwear for her night clothes. She had slipped out of her day clothes and climbed into the bed. Lulu went behind an ornate dressing wall, coming out moments later with her long black, silk nightgown on. She picked up something from her dresser and headed towards the bed and Yuna.

"What's that?" Yuna asked her, as Lulu slid in bed and showed the beaded necklaces she had been working on.

"I've been thinking of selling these, with Wakka working so hard, I wanted to do something too." Lulu told her friend. Yuna awed at the craftsmanship, picking up the crystal beaded one and admiring it.

"They're beautiful Lu!" Yuna praised her friend.

Lulu smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Yuna put down the necklace she had been looking at and watched as Lu took the beautiful jewelry and put it back on the dresser.

"I hope you sell lots of them." Yuna told her, watching her adopted sister smiled once more.

"We'll see." Lulu said, sitting back down and resting her head on her soft pillow.

_O_O_

Wakka was getting use to his sea legs once more, enjoying the warm days filled with salty sea air. It wasn't all bad, being a fisherman that is. He was one of the youngest on the boat, the others being old men from the village that had done this job all their life. His presence was met with some positive and some negative reaction. Some of the men liked how things ran before Wakka came aboard. While others enjoyed having young arms doing things for them that had started to really wear on the elderly. Either way, Wakka was not one to be bothered by things such as animosity.

"What's a young buck like you going on this rig anyway?" Asked one of the men.

"Gotta make money somehow, ya?" Wakka said.

"Most young people leave the island to live and work someplace else."

"Not me, ya? I love the Island, I just want my kids to grow up happy." Wakka explained.

"Kids, huh? Don't get old Joe over there started on kids! His little girl ran off with a Ronso. He just got a picture the other day of their little baby, and let me tell ya, not a pretty picture."

"Damn Ronso!" The man named Joe cursed.

"He not big on interracial marriage, huh?" Wakka asked.

"You should have heard him back when Lady Yuna and that guado guy were going to get hitched! The man has a bit of a problem."

"Guado with guado, hums with hums, is that so much to ask?" Joe said, feeling he was completely reasonable.

"My own daughter is the cook on this ship. She's a damn good one too." The other old man told Wakka. "Her name's Lila."

_O_O_

When night came, and all the men went down to eat dinner, Wakka got to meet the old man's daughter. She had wavy auburn hair, turquoise eyes, and a trim figure. She looked up from her serving and finally noticed Wakka.

"Hello, you must be the newcomer. My name's Lila, Wilson's daughter." She explained, nodding over to the old man Wakka had talked to earlier.

"I'm Wakka, ya? You've been cooking on dis ship long?" He asked her.

"Well, when Sin was destroyed, my dad finally felt comfortable having me aboard cooking for all of them. When I wasn't on here, my dad did his best at being cook…I think they're all happier that I'm doing the cooking now though." She said, smiling at the tanned blitzer.

"Ah." Wakka said, taking the plate she handed him and taking a seat. The plate was loaded with fried potatoes, gravy, and grilled Shoopuf for the main course. Wakka hadn't had such a variety of food in a long time! It was nice to have something other than fish for diner.

At the end of diner, Wakka and Lila were the last ones up; they stayed in the kitchen, talking about living on Besaid. Wakka told her about being an orphan with his brother, growing up and becoming captain of the Aurochs. He told her how Chappu's died fighting for the crusader's, Wakka's decision to become Lady Yuna's guardian.

Lila was quite impressed with Wakka it was rare to strike up such interesting conversation on this ship. Most days it was lonely being the only young person, but now she had high hopes for her days being filled with laughter. Somehow, though he never meant to, Wakka hadn't mentioned Lulu and his kids. If he had, maybe things would have turned out differently.

_O_O_

Lulu had made it through two weeks without Wakka's presence, today his ship would be docking back on Besaid, and they could be together once more. During the time of his absence, while Yuna would take the boys out to play, Lulu spent her time making more jewelry to sell at the market. She'd made enough to start her small business. Her inventory included necklaces, bracelets, earings, and decorative hair pins. She felt pleased with her work, and hoped others would find it attractive enough to purchase. Secretly, she hoped Wakka would praise her efforts for trying to help out financially.

Wakka came home, his usual happy self, picking up his kids and hugging them to him. He set them down and turned to his wife, embracing her in front of the children and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Wakka." Lulu scolded, swatting at him half-heartedly, not really comfortable with PDA; especially in front of her children.

"I missed you, ya?" He told them, big smile on his face.

"We missed you too daddy!" Kai told him, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Kai, do you want to show him what you've been up to?" Lulu asked her son, motioning towards the back of the house. Kai caught on and grabbed his dad's big hands and led the former Auroch to the garden. Wakka was impressed, looking at all the pictures of what was planted.

"Fresh fruits and vegies, huh? You've been busy too ya?" Wakka asked, truly impressed with the family garden.

"Yuna's been over too, she's fun!" Kai informed his father.

"Where's Yuna now?" Wakka asked.

"Gullwing thing." Lulu told him, Wakka nodding in response.

_O_O_

That evening, after diner, Lulu showed Wakka in the privacy of their room her jewelry. He praised his wife, noting how beautiful they were and saying he was sure they'd sell.

Lulu put her things away and went over to the bed, "Coming?" She asked, giving a seductive smile.

Wakka's eyes grew big as he watched his lovely wife climb into bed, waiting for him to follow suit.

Lulu felt like there was something a bit off when they made love; it was like his mind was elsewhere. He probably just had a lot on his mind, nothing to worry about, right? Lulu didn't have anything to worry about; Wakka was just fresh from the sea and needed time to get back to the swing of things.

"Is there, anything you want to talk about?" Lu asked him as they lay in bed.

"No, not really, ya?" Wakka told her. Lulu nodded, feeling better now that she'd at least asked.

"Night wakka." She told him, rolling on her side and closing her eyes.

Wakka said a good night in response, his mind wandering to Lila, wondering what she was doing on her shore leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy x or any of their characters.

Lulu's Secret

Wakka had missed Kai's fourth birthday, he had also missed Vidina's first word, which happened to be 'dada'. These milestones were important, but Lulu could not be openly upset. She had to deal, for her children, and for her hard working husband. Yuna came as often as work would allow, the Gullwings were having many thing to do for others, and Lulu was on the back burner. Which really, Yuna had her own life to live, it wasn't right for Lu to expect company all the time.

The black mage had posted up an add on the local bulletin board advertising her wares, some people had come to her home and actually bought a few things! This made Lu very excited and grateful for the patronage of the fellow islanders. Having to watch her children by herself made it a bit complicated when Lu had a customer, Kai would try and get into things he wasn't supposed to, while Vidina would sometimes get cranky or vomit on her, making things very awkward. She really didn't know how long she could take Wakka working for weeks on end. Though _he_ seemed pleased with his new job. _He_ never seemed to worry about her having a hard time in his absence._ He_ was _way_ too happy working as a fisherman; something had to be going on that Lulu wasn't aware of. Maybe she'd just make an unexpected visit and see for herself how things were going for her husband on that ship.

_O_O_

Wakka had indeed been joying himself; working in the warmth of the sun, breathing in the salty sea air, going down for lunch served by his new friend, Lila. She really treated him nicely, giving him seconds when he wanted them, sneaking him extra baked goods in his private cabin. Lila was a really sweet girl. He tried to be nice to her in return for her kindness; he'd stay up and help her with the dishes. They'd talk about blitzball, making Wakka really happy. He admittedly missed being a blitzer, but wasn't having a bad time working as a fisherman. Wakka asked her what she did on her shore leave.

"Well, we live on the other side of the island, away from the main village. We enjoy our privacy." She explained to him. "Typically I take walks, go swimming, nothing too interesting. What about you?"

This was the perfect opportunity to tell her about his family. Wakka hesitated, which was weird for him. 'What if she stops being so nice to me?' he silently pondered, then dismissed it. If she were really his friend, she'd treat him like she always did.

"Actually, I got a wife and kids at home, ya?"

Lila looked at him, surprised and a little mad that he hadn't mentioned this beforehand.

"Wow, never pictured you as a family man." She began, trying to make light of it.

"Ya…" He trailed off, leaving an awkward silent between the two.

"Is she pretty? Your wife I mean." Lila asked him.

"She's beautiful." Wakka told her, watching as the other woman flinched at his words.

"You okay, ya?" He asked her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. Lila stepped away from him, pretending to be busy putting up something.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. Wakka felt very bad, maybe this girl had taken a liking to me too much and he'd just snapped her little heart in two.

"Well, I'm headed off to bed, night Lila." He told her, the other mumbling a good night back.

"Keep it together Lila, he's married, you should just pretend you didn't have feelings for him." She told herself, trying to not be mad at the tanned blitzer. "I'll apologize to him in the morning." She told herself, turning out the lights and heading for her own cabin.

_O_O_

Lulu had asked a local village girl to watch the boys, and was traveling on a speed boat to meet with her husband to see for her own eyes what was really going on. The operator of the boat hailed the ship, the fishermen dropping down a rope ladder for the former guardian. She explained she had come to see her husband about something important, they told her he was still down in his cabin. Lulu hurried down and headed towards the end of the hall where they had said his cabin was.

That morning Wakka had gotten up late, not having slept well after his reveal with Lila. He got out of bed, put on his clothes and opened the door; he had headed down the hall when he heard the girl call out his name. He back peddled and entered her room, seeing her standing in front of a full length mirror.

"Wakka, I'm sorry about last night..."

"No worries, ya?" Wakka told her, blushing as he notices her dress was not zipped up in the back. She came closer and turned around, "Mind zipping me up?" She asked. Wakka felt himself begin to sweat, as he reached out with shaky hands to grip her zipper.

That was when Lulu happened upon them. Her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"Wakka." She scolded angrily. Her temper rising as she felt her hands shake with frustration. "How could you!" She said, hurt deep within her vocals. She watched as the hussy turned and looked at her, eyes immediately judging the black mage, making Lulu even madder. Suddenly Lulu felt her magic tingling to be set loose upon the two.

'_Let them burn together_' something deep inside her whispered, Lulu finding it hard not to ignore. Before she could stop herself, she let loose flair. The flames licked at the two bodies before her, flesh beginning to fall off bone.

"Lu? Lu!" Wakka snapped her out of her dark fantasy. She hadn't really set the two on fire, though a dark part of her heart wished they were. Lulu did not give Wakka a chance to explain himself. She didn't even say a word to him. She turned on her heal and walked out of the cabin, heading top side to get back on her speed boat and to her children. She could hear Wakka arguing with the other woman, then felt the vibrations through the floor, his footsteps coming closer and closer. He called to her, she felt his hand about to reach out and touch her.

"Don't!" She warned in the deadliest way she could, she did not want to hear his lame excuses. She made it top side, Wakka still trying to talk to her, Lulu still not listening to a word of it. She went to the side of the ship and began to climb down the latter.

"Lu, let me explain!" Wakka begged, getting ready to follow suit, which Lulu would have none of. She landed in the boat and set the ladder on fire, making the blitzer scuttle back onto his own ship.

"Please!" He begged her; Lulu shot him a look of complete sadness and then ordered the operator to take her back to Besaid.

_O_O_

Wakka had taken the lorry back to Besaid, but he arrived too late. The house was empty; signs of a quick move were evident. There was no note, and none of the villagers he asked could tell him where she had gone. He tried to get ahold of Yuna through the com-sphere but was met by complete silence.

Lila showed up and tried to comfort her friend. "I can't believe she didn't trust me, after everything with Chappu and Kai…" He buried his face in his hands. He loved Lulu more than anything, and wished like hell she had only tried to listen, to let him explain that it wasn't what it looked like. Lila sat with Wakka, trying to comfort her friend, knowing full well she had a part in doing his relationship trouble.

"What will you do?" She asked him.

"Gonna go look for them, ya?" Wakka said a determined look on his face.

"You've no idea even where to look."

"That don't matter, family is important, ya? I'll look all over Spira if that's what it takes." Wakka told the other.

"Wakka, you could forget her, you know? Start a new life. If she couldn't handle a little competition then…"

"Competition? She's my _wife_, Lila. There is no competition, ya?" Wakka informed her, "I think you got things a bit mixed up."

Lila's cheeks reddened with anger, "You were the one who just now mentioned having a family, Wakka. If I didn't know better, I think you were trying to hide them from me."

Wakka was angry, but took a deep breath to control himself. He would forever kick himself for not telling the young girl about his family to begin with. Maybe then none of this would have happened. Wakka turned away from her and started to head towards the dock where a ship was waiting for passengers to Kilika. He'd start there first, and then continue until he found his loved ones.

"So you would just follow her even though she didn't trust you?" Lila spoke, trying to get the former guardian to have second thoughts about finding his family.

"I love her, ya?" Wakka couldn't understand why Lila wouldn't accept that for an answer. Maybe if she'd been with someone the way Wakka had been with Lulu, she'd know what he meant. He kept on walking towards the docks, hearing Lila trying to keep up with him.

"I love you too Wakka." She said to him, making the tanned man stop and shook his head. He'd really come off the wrong way with her, and he was deeply sorry for it.

He turned to confront her; he opened his mouth to say something when she flung herself at him, crushing her mouth against his. Her arms slunk around him as he began to shake her off him. He grabbed her arms and pushed, watching her form fall harshly onto the sandy ground.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He warned her, watching as she cried crocodile tears. Wakka left her like that, and climbed aboard the ship that would take him to Kilika, and hopefully his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 belongs to Square Enix.

"Lulu, you've been staying on our ship for two weeks now. And I love having you around, but I can't help but feel your kids need a real home. It's not fair to them to stay aboard this ship constantly, they need a real home. I'll help in any way I can, just tell me where you'd like to build a new life and we'll help you Lu." Yuna spoke towards her black mage friend.

Lulu was sitting on a comfortable couch with the former summoner, listening to her concerns. She knew Yuna was right, but it was so hard to not feel her heart break at the thought of making a new life alone. Her cheating husband had made this happen, if he had been a real man he'd never had touched that other woman.

Lulu needed to reel in her emotions of hurt and anger towards Wakka. Her kids needed a strong parent to guide them through life, and honestly, living on this ship wasn't the way to do it. They needed structure, a home where they could interact with children their own age. A place that had an actual school, unlike on their island where every child was mostly home taught. She wanted more for her little ones, so that they could excel in life.

"Bevelle. I think it would be the right move. But Yuna, I don't have money for a home, no job comes to mind that anyone would hire me for. What am I suppose to do?" The older woman looked to her friend for guidance.

"You let me worry about that, I have a friend that owes me a few favors. If Bevelle is where you want to live, I'm gonna make it happen Lulu!" Yuna embraced the other in a warm hug. "I need to make a sphere call, I'll be right back." Promised the young woman as she got up from the couch and left.

-0-0-0-

Baralai was a kind man and if he owed a debt to a friend he would see anything done to repay them. He had received a call from the lady Yuna. She explained that she needed a favor or two from the New Yevon Praetor.

Her friend and former guardian needed a home to live in within the walls of Bevelle. She had two small children with her, so he'd need to take that into account when picking out a suitable home for them. Also, she asked if he could give the woman a job.

These requests were all easily obtainable, and he happily agreed to start looking into a house for the summoners friend. He'd contact her as soon as he had found suitable living arrangements.

Baralai went to his secretary for assistance in looking for empty homes, he was irritated to find the young woman's desk messy with papers all over. Food that had sat there for days was molding on parts of her desk, making a foul odor. Her face was buried in a romance novel as she slurped away on a sugary drink.

"Miss?" He spoke, his voice curt yet not loud. She either didn't hear him or was ignoring his presence. A big no no!

"Miss!" He loudly called to her, getting the blonde young thing to look up at him over her book.

"Yeah?" She asked improperly.

By all that is Yevon, why did he hire this girl to work with him? Had she been one of the priests daughters or something? He couldn't remember, but right now he was not happy with her attitude or how she conducted her work space.

"Can you please gather information on all available homes for rent?" He inquired, trying to not lose his temper with the girl.

She sighed loudly and slammed her book on the desk. "If I have to. I'll get on it as soon as I'm done with lunch." She stood and began to walk away from him. Such rudeness was not going to be tolerated!

"You can permanently take that lunch break, you're services won't be further needed." He informed her, watching as she turned to face him with a 'eat shit and die' look on her face.

He'd handle things personally, this horrid secretary could take her work ethic someplace else.

-0-0-0-

Yuna walked along with Lulu and her children; Vidina was carried in her arms.

They were in the city of Bevelle, Kai held onto his moms free hand tightly. His memories of the orphanage were not fond ones, and he didn't know how to feel about returning to the stuffy city.

The group stopped in front of a nice looking home, it location close to the Bevelle Temple. The outside walls were red like the other many buildings in the city. The front door opened and a dark skinned man with white hair walked out of the house and towards them. He smiled kindly and gave a small bow.

"Lady Yuna, a pleasure as always." He began, turning his soft brown eyes he looked upon Lulu.

"It's an honor to meet a former guardian of Lady Yuna. My name is Baralai."

"I've heard a lot about you, Praetor. I find it hard to believe such a young and handsome fellow chose such a profession."

Baralai blushed at her comment, his eyes for a moment going to the ground. He regained his composure and gestured towards the house, "Please, allow me to show you your new home."

He turned gracefully, leading the women and children into the spacious house. The family room was their first view, comfortable chairs and a sturdy coffee table furnished the area.

The white haired man continued their tour, making his way through a modest kitchen complete with a stove, sink, and refrigerator. Much more modern than what Lulu had been accustomed to. Next on their little tour was the bedrooms. The house came with three of them. The first room was a nursery filled with a changing table and crib. The second room had a child sized bed with a desk in one corner and a wooden toy box in another. Kia rushed over and started taking out a few toys that were in there, playing happily. The adults left the child in his room as Baralai showed them the master bedroom.

The bed was medium sized, with fresh white cotton sheets on the mattress. A folded quilt laid on the end of the bed. There was a book shelf on one side of the room, filled adequately with an array of genres to choose from. A comfortable chair sat close to the shelf, with a tall lamp beside it for evening reading.

"This bedroom has a built in bathroom as well." Baralai commented, opening a door and showing the women. A large porcelain tub was inside the bathroom, along with a simple sink and a mirror above it.

"It truly a wonderful home." Lulu commented the young Praetor.

"Oh course, anything for a friend of Yuna." He spoke simply. "Well, I'll let you get comfortable. If you should need me I will be at the temple."

Baralai went to leave, but Yuna blocked his path. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She inquired, trying to get him to remember his other promise.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Lulu?" He began.

"It's actually Miss now. I'm no longer with my husband." She informed the man, her eyes meeting his. She would not feel sorrow at this moment, she would be strong.

Baralai lapped in the strength she seemed to personify from her steady gaze. "I have a job opening I need filled immediately. I am without a secretary and greatly need assistance. Would you be interested in the work?" He asked.

"I would ask first what my responsibilities would be?" She inquired.

"Keeping track of paperwork, scheduling appointments, assisting me with problems that may arise in Bevelle that I can not do alone. In assist, I mean diplomatically speaking. I'd never put you in a hostile situation." He explained, watching the woman's ruby eyes calculate.

"What of my sons? Kai is old enough to enter school, but my youngest will need watching while I'm away."

Baralai had thought of this. "We offer a day care service for those of us who have young children like yourself. You can even go visit him while on your lunch break, for the day care is within the temple."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I gladly accept."

"Good, I will give you a few days to make yourself at home and make plans for enrolling your son. I will see you outside the temple in two days, around eight in the morning." He gave a formal bow and took his leave of the two women.

"Yuna, I don't know how to thank you for pulling this favor." Lulu spoke towards her friend.

"You can thank me by living your life and raising your children. I've got to get going but you know how to reach me." Yuna hugged Lulu before leaving.

-0-0-0-

"I don't want to go to school!" Kai complained loudly to his mother. Her hands were busy combing his wild red hair.

"You'll make friends there." Lulu promised, finishing her sons hair.

"I don't care. I miss the ocean." He pouted, getting a sigh from his mother.

"Listen, just give it a try. For me, okay?" Lulu squatted down to be eye level with him.

He stared back, nodding his head at her. "Thank you. I promise, things will get better soon." She stood from her squat and led her son to the door. A long hover craft with other children on it was waiting. Lulu hugged her boy then nudged him towards the transportation. Her eyes never left until the hover craft was completely out of sight. She went back inside and went to the nursery, picking up a sleeping Vidina.

"Change is good Lulu, it's how you get over what happened." She told herself, feeling anxious and uncertain. She had never left her baby alone for longer than a few hours. She had been a stay at home mom, and now that was going to change.

Lulu held back tears as she held her child close. "I love you Vidina." She choked out, feeling a tear slip down her face. With one hand his wiped it with her dress sleeve.

'Keep it together Lu. You can do this.' She chanted mentally.

Lulu locked up and started walking to the temple, her baby in her arms. She was met by a young girl in colorful robes.

"I'm with the day care, they said you had a baby. I'm here to take your little one to the day care center."

Lulu nodded and kissed her sons head before gently handing him over to the girl. She carried the babe with her inside the temple, Lulus heart sinking at their departure.

'Come on Lulu, get yourself together before that Praetor gets here.' She chided herself. She turned her back from the temple and walked over to a railing, leaning against it.

-0-0-0-

Baralai enjoyed Bevelle mornings, the air was slightly fogged, the dew from the fog moistening the plant life throughout the city. He took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air, his eyes starting to look for his new secretary.

She stood in one of the lantern lights, her eyes looking off into the distance. Her long black braids trailed down her back, barely reaching past her bottom. Her attire was different than last they had met. She wore a long black kimono styled dress, with orange and red flowers patterned all around. Her long sleeves were belled at the end.

Baralai was not told about how Lulu and her husband had separated. Just the fact that she was separate from her husband and supporting her two children was enough for Baralai to feel compassion and respect for her. He walked up to the lady and stood next to her silently.

Lulu stood, staring up at the sudden appearance of the dark skinned man.

"Good morning Miss Lulu, enjoying the Bevelle fog?"

Lulu chuckled lightly, "I didn't know there was much to enjoy about being unable to see a few feet in front of your face."

"Well then, shall we leave the fog and enter the temple?" He turned and started for the building, hearing her soft footsteps behind him.

"Your office is on the first floor." He spoke, guiding the lady into a stone gray room with a clean desk and chair in the middle. Filing cabinets were flushed against the back wall.

"Here people will come to schedule an appointment to see me, if I'm available that day, you can go ahead and send them next door to my office." He explained briefly.

"Well, lets get down to business. We are currently dealing with a land dispute. If you could look through those filing cabinets and find me a property document under the name Albert Johnson, I'll be waiting in my office." He left her to search as he entered his own chamber.

Baralai picked up a file on his desk and sat down to read through it. He had been having problems with random acts of violence going on in Bevelle lately. All had been machina related incidents. It deeply bothered the Praetor, how do you put a stop to random threats? There had to be a connection, maybe a new gang of thugs?

He sat down the file and waited quietly for Lulu. 'One problem at a time, Baralai'.

-0-0-0-

Wakka had not been a very lucky guy. Kilika had not been where Lulu had run off to. The com spheres that usually connected him to Yuna would not respond to any of his messages. He boarded another boat that would take him to Luca, which traveling by ship, it made for a long journey. It took five days to get there!

The first place he went to was the stadium that his old team mates were staying at. Apparently Yuna had contacted the guys, cause Wakka was taken out and beaten. His team yelling about him being an unfaithful bastard. His mouth was unable to spew out his side of the story as they kicked and punched him, leaving him in a bruised and bloody mess. He had crawled under a near by bench and slept under it, unable to move his body off the ground.

He healed slowly, more scars marking his body. He stayed at an Inn inside Luca, only leaving a week later once his body had healed. He supplied himself thoroughly with potions as he made for the high road.

It took him two weeks to reach the Moonflow. His body exhausted from the many fiend battles and sleeping on the hard ground. He started asking people if they had seen his wife, describing her briefly. No one had come across such a woman. He took a ride on a Shoopuf, and his legs began carrying him towards Guadosalam.

-0-0-0-

"Miss Lulu, I'm needed in Guadosalam, and was wondering if you would join me?" Baralai asked Lulu.

"I can't accompany you on such a long travel, my children need me." She explained.

"It won't take that long, I intend to travel there by chocobo. You'll be home by evening. I can arrange a sitter till our return." The young man promised.

Lulu still felt uncertain. He let out a sigh and turned his gaze to the floor.

"I have been summoned by that Leblanc woman and I prefer to be with company when around her. She's very handsy and inappropriate when I've gone alone. I dislike feeling that way." Baralai explained his situation, getting a soft chuckle from Lulu.

"A man like yourself afraid of an overbearing woman? I see. Very well, if my children will be safe while I'm away, I shall accompany you."

Baralai walked with the black mage towards the chocobo stables. A hired hand had prepared one chocobo for the two of them.

"Aren't I allowed my own mount?" Lulu questioned.

"I've been riding Roger here for many years, he can handle the extra weight. Come on." Baralai hopped on, reaching out his hand for Lulu.

"Still, I'm not sure i feel comfortable riding like this." She was pulled onto the animal, placed bridal style in front of her employer.

"Oh come on, you'll be safe with me at the reins." He chuckled down at the woman, giving a nudge to the bird and making him move.

Lulu put up one arm around his neck, her other hand grasping the horn if the saddle. Scenery flew by them as Baralai urged the creature faster.

"Isn't this great?!" He spoke to his companion, enjoying the wind whipping through his hair.

"Just peachy." She gritted her teeth, seeming to feel every bump the bird came along.

A few hours had them at their destination. The Praetor dismounted first then gracefully helped his secretary down. Gripping her waist and pulling her towards him and the ground. He looked down and smiled at her, blushing when he realized his hands were still on her body. He let go of Lulu and started to walk towards the mansion Seymour had once lived in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lulus Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

Lulu and Baralai walked together towards the grand home that once belonged to Seymour Guado. Two guards stood before the door, asking the two companions what their business was.

"Leblanc sent for me, I am Praetor Baralai." The white haired young man explained.

"What took you so long?! She's been waiting for you!" The guards hurried both Lulu and Baralai in the extravagant home. Inside Leblanc had been pacing, waiting impatiently for Baralai to arrive.

"Ah! There you are!" Leblanc took notice of their arrival and walked over to the Praetor.

"Really, you couldn't hurry up a bit more when I called for your assistance?" She teased the young man, tapping him playfully with her large fan.

"I'm here now. Please, tell me what you needed to talk to me about." He urged the blonde woman, ready to be done and gone as soon as he was able.

"We have a big problem. Guadosalam has been dealing with a horrible fiend lately. Even my toughest goons were unable to stop its constant threat." Leblanc spoke, walking a circle around Baralai in a predatorily manner. "Where you're the high and mighty Praetor, set out to help Spira, I thought why not call on you to take care of the beast?"

"What is it?" He asked her, watching her pace halt in front of him.

"It's a Chocobo Eater."

"Roger!" Baralai blurted out, rushing away from the blonde and towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Leblanc called, watching as the black mage followed the Praetor.

"To kill your fiend!" He called over his shoulder before exiting the home with Lulu in tow.

"Lulu, I'm not asking you to fight. You have kids to think about." Baralai spoke towards her while hurrying towards where they had left the chocobo.

"I've fought one on Yunas pilgrimage. They're vulnerable to fire attacks, you'll need my help." She had appreciated his concern, but knew that his battle could turn for the worse without her help.

They arrived to where they had dismounted, finding Roger the chocobo held firmly in the Eaters grasp. The fiend was about to bite the squirming chocobo, when Baralai swiftly threw his double edged staff at the creatures wrist, making it drop the frightened Chocobo.

Lulu took out her moogle doll, channeling her black mage energy through it. A hot flame shot out at the Chocobo Eaters head, making it growl in irritation. Baralai retrieved his staff, watching Lulu send her magic at the toothy grinned monster.

The Eaters arms started lashing out, making the Praetor use his agility and speed to stay out of the fiends way. He heard a loud groan and turned to see Lulu grasped in one of the fiends big scaled hands.

"Lulu!" He called out, taking his side weapon out, a hand gun, and firing at the monsters face.

Lulu tried twisting out of the grip, but knew it was no use. She summoned her black magic, creating a large flame that engulfed the hand and herself. Magic held off the harmful effect from touching Lulu, causing only pain to the Eater. It howled and dropped her, Lulu fell to the ground hard.

Baralai was at her side in a flash, scooping her up and out of the monsters reach. She kept using her magic while Baralai held onto her with one firm arm, his other striking out at the Eater with his staff.

Baralai felt the heat of her magic radiating off her body and lightly heating his as well. Sweat began to drip down his face as he held onto his black mage while fighting with his free hand.

"The head, get me close to the head." She called, her words close to his ears. He swiftly vaulted close to the Eaters head, feeling Lulus magic release in a blaze towards the fiends head. It's head was engulfed, making it thrash out madly, tripping up Baralai so that the couple fell together onto the ground. He rolled over her, protecting her with his body as a hand struck against the Praetors back. He groaned at the heavy weight. His head turning to see the creature was slowing down its thrashing.

"It's weakening, Lulu!" He spoke, his head turning to look down at the lady. Her crimson eyes were round and large, her hair messy and smelling burnt.

"Let me up, we can't let it escape!" She ordered, watching the dark skinned man roll off so that she could stand. He helped her up, steadying her before rushing forward to attack the beast.

Lulu watched his agile leaps and bounds as he slashed at the Chocobo Eater. Her mind concentrating on a large spell that would hopefully end the fiends life.

"Baralai, move out of the way!" She yelled before releasing a powerful flame, engulfing the entire body. The young man was lucky to be out of range when the flames began.

Both fighters watched as the withering creature stopped moving, falling loudly to the ground. The smell of cooking flesh made the air reek. Lulu felt her strength leaving her, it had been a tiring battle. Baralais sturdy frame was there to catch the tilting black mage, his arms encircling her to keep her upright.

His eyes took in her dirt and smoke covered body and hair, her dress had holes in it from the constant use of fire magic. Her body was lightly shaking from exhaustion.

"Lulu." He spoke her name, her head lifted off his chest to look up at him with questioning eyes.

"Lets go back to Leblanc, I'll make sure she lets us clean up after taking care of that fiend for her, she owes us that much." He began to walk with her, an arm around her waist to support her.

-0-0-

Lulu soaked in the warm soapy water, her body sore and tired. Her fiend battles had been few after retiring as a guardian. Now Baralai, on the other hand, he was more than up to the task of taking on fiends. She had noticed how well he battled, taking in his agility and strength. He was a fine man, helping her throughout the intense battle. Holding her against him when the fight was over, helping her walk back on shaky legs to Leblanc's place.

He even escorted her to the washroom, jokingly saying she should hurry so that Leblanc wouldn't get her claws on him.

He was nice. Her mind wandered into a sexual manner, she could certainly enjoy his nice body mentally right now, in the warm waters. Her lips smiled softly as her mind made up a lovely fantasy involving the Praetor.

-0-0-

Baralai was in his own washroom, cleaning off the dirt and smokey smell he had about him. He was relieved Lulu had come out of that situation unharmed. He'd never forgive himself if something bad had happened to her. He briskly scrubbed off the last of the soap, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a clean towel around his waist.

Baralai found his clothes cleaned and waiting on the bathroom counter. He dried his wet body, then started pulling on his tunic and trousers.

He exited the washroom and met up with the awaiting Leblanc. Her smirking form sitting comfortably on a high back chair. Baralai sat down next to her, feeling uncomfortable as she eyed him like a candy meant to be eaten. That's when Lulu stepped in, her clothes cleaned but still had holes here and there. She smiled at Baralai as she took a seat across from him.

"A job well done. Then again, I wouldn't expect less from a former crusader _and_ a former guardian." Leblanc purred, her eyes going back between the two.

"By the way," she now gazed at Lulu, "I saw another former guardian not too long ago. Some red haired man wearing blitz ball clothing. What was his name again? Oh yes! Wakka." Her lips pulled into a snarky grin. "He was here looking for his wife."

Lulus face darkened, but her thoughts stayed silent. Baralai watched as the two women stared each other down.

"And what a state he was in! Bruised and scarred, his clothing dirty, his face whiskered. He was asking anyone and everyone if they'd seen you. A wife walking out on her husband, my my how the times have changed." Her words stung like needles, making Lulu stand up from her seat.

"Talk not of matters you have no real knowledge about!" She hissed at the pretending to be shocked Leblanc.

Lulu turned her back upon the Praetor and Leblanc. "I will be waiting outside for you." She spoke towards Baralai before leaving.

'Damn Wakka and his stubbornness!' Lulu cursed to herself as she waited outside Leblanc's home. She looked toward the sound of the front door opening, Baralai stepping out and walking towards her.

"Lulu, are you alright?" He asked, concerned for his secretary.

"I will be once we're home. I do not wish to be 'reunited' with an unwelcome face." She told him, wanting to get away from this place.

"Of course, lets go home." He agreed, gesturing for her to lead the way. She took one step and stopped, her eyes looking off towards something.

"Lulu!" An unknown voice called out to the black mage, Baralai watched as a red headed man with whiskers ran towards Lulu.

The man stopped a few feet in front of her, his eyes glassy, close to tears. "I found you." He choked out, emotional.

He went to reach out as if to touch her, Lulu slapped his hand sharply. "I have nothing to say to you. Move on Wakka, there is no one to be found anymore." She cooly spoke towards him, her words icy.

"I didn't do anything with that girl Lulu! Why won't you believe me!" He cried, getting angry at her coldness and feeling bold he gripped both her upper arms and shook her.

"Let me go!" She warned, Baralai taking this moment to grip Lulus waist and push the red head off her.

"You heard her." Baralai spoke, receiving a heated glare from Wakka.

"And who are you, eh?" He gruffly spoke, eyeing the way Baralai had his hand on Lulus waist.

"You mad at me for that girl and here you are with this guy? We're still married Lu!" He cried out in anger and hurt.

"No, we aren't. It's been annulled Wakka." Lulu informed him. "You've no right to know _anything_ about my new life."

"Lulu! I love you still! Why can't we just talk this out and go back to our old lives?" He pleaded to the cold woman he still loved.

"Let's go Baralai, I've nothing more to say to this man." She went to move past the wide eyed Wakka. He unwisely took a hold of her upper arm again, with the ending result of being punched in the jaw by the Praetor. Wakka fell to the ground, the blow had caught him off guard.

Baralai escorted Lulu away from the shell shocked Wakka, leading her to the Chocobo they had ridden in on.

"He can't know where I live, Baralai." Lulu spoke towards her employer. "He'll never stop harassing my children and myself."

"He won't catch up with us riding a Chocobo, but Leblanc could easily tell him where you live." Baralai helped her onto the chocobos back as he spoke. "I promise to do all I can to keep your family safe from harassment."

Baralai hopped on behind Lulu, nudging their mount to move forward.

"Thank you..." She whispered hoarsely, her eyes holding back the tears she felt like shedding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

The sky was darkening by the time Baralai dropped off the tired and anxious Lulu. He helped her down off the chocobo in front of her home. The lights were on inside the home, a New Yevon affiliate opened the front door. Lulus littlest was in the Yevon woman's arms and Kai was standing beside her, gazing out into the darkness and spotting his mother.

"Mom!" His young voice hailed, leaving the open doorway and rushing into Lulus awaiting arms.

"I was worried." He confided, feeling happier that his guardian was home safe.

"I'm sorry, I came back as quickly as the chocobo could carry me." She spoke soothingly, her hands busily tidied his unruly red hair. She noticed Kai looking up in awe at the animal he had only read about. Boldly he moved to touch the creatures yellow feathers, his short arm stretching till it made contact.

"Soft." He cooed, taken with the new and interesting creature.

"You like Chocobos?" Baralai asked, still in the saddle as he watched the child nod his head, the bright eyes full of fascination.

"Perhaps you'd like riding one, though it's too dark to do that tonight. Ask your mom about sometime visiting the stables. I'm sure Roger here would enjoy a young rider." He spoke to the boy, watching him light up with glee.

Lulu rolled her eyes, knowing that the young child would not stop pestering her until they found a day suitable enough to go out and ride the well mannered mount.

"Lets get you inside." Lulu started nudging her son towards the house, his face pleading as he kept gazing at the chocobo.

"Thank you, Praetor Baralai. Have a pleasant evening." She glanced at the man, watching him smile.

"And a pleasant evening to you and your children." He called to her, his body language telling his chocobo to move forward and towards the temple.

-0-0-

The morning came all to early for the still lightly sore body of Lulu. She moved about slowly as her hands busied getting Kai ready for school and feeding both her hungry children.

"Mom, can we go to the chocobo stables after I come home from school?" Kai asked for what felt like was the millionth time.

"I will talk with the Praetor, he's a very busy man and may not have the time for such an activity. Please try to have some patience, Kai." Lulu watched him jut out his lower lip, her mood becoming lightly irritated with his pestering.

Vidina giggled happily in Lulus arms as she held him, standing out the door with the lightly pouting Kai. The school hover was due at any minute.

"Pouting isn't going to make things happen, Kai. You need to learn that sometimes things take time. If you come home and still are pouting like this you're not riding any chocobo at all. Understand?" She said firmly. Her words only seemed to make him more stubborn, his arms crossing and his head bowed. The hover came shortly after, the annoyed mom watched her grumpy son march haughtily to the machine that would carry him to school. Lulu tisked to herself as she locked up her home and began walking to the temple with her happier son smiling in her embrace.

-0-0-

Baralai noticed his secretary was in a bit of a mood, her reply to any question or request curt. Her body language stiff and robotic almost in her tasks as she looked over files for him. Was she upset at something he had done? Was it her pent up worry about her ex husband? Either way he was concerned and wanted to know how to help Lulu work through her problem, whatever it may be.

"Would you like to talk?" He attempted to make her speak up about anything troubling.

"Talk? What do you mean?" She questioned, her eyes seeming to gaze through to his soul, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I sense that something is bothering you, and wanted to offer a friendly ear. I would like you to feel comfortable enough to tell me anything that troubles you." Baralai waited quietly for her to respond, watching uncertainty play throughout her face.

"I suppose it started with my son badgering me non stop about that open invitation you gave, the chocobo ride? On our old island, we didn't have any and his favorite story book is about chocobo knights and so now he's incredibly excited." Lulu began, her eyes looking at some paperwork on top of her desk. It appeared easier for her to speak without having to gaze at the Praetor.

"I'm also constantly thinking about Wakka doing something terrible like kidnapping my children while I'm away, or coming to my home at night and doing Yevon knows what to me in his rage." Her eyes closed, tiredness apparent upon her beautiful face.

"That is a lot of stress for one person to carry. I did not mean for my invitation to cause your mind such a head ache."

"Please, don't apologize, it was really kind of you and my son would be happier than he's been in a long time by riding your chocobo. I didn't intend to come off ungrateful." She looked at him with an appeasing gaze.

"You weren't, I just feel empathy for your situation. I mean at least with a father figure about he could have bothered you less with his excitement." He kicked himself at the way he worded that sentence. Lulu showed no offense to the mention of having no father in their life, so Baralai went on to continue his words.

"If you like, I could try to have some sort of watchful eyes upon your home. A fail safe for the off chance that something did occur." He offered.

"No, I don't need people watching my family. I will handle things, but thank you for the kind offer." She bowed her head to him politely.

"Listen, I don't have any appointments this afternoon, how about you bring your son out to the stables? He'd stop pestering you as much." Baralai asked, watching her sigh and give a small chuckle.

"You might be creating a monster by introducing him to chocobo riding." She said in a teasing manner, making the Praetor chuckle lightly.

-0-0-

"Come on, Roger!" The young voice of Kai urged the gentle chocobo into a faster pace. He was confident enough now that Baralai wasn't leading him anymore. The boy was riding on his own and felt incredible living his dream. His face held a constant smile as he rode the animal around in an enclosed area.

Lulus heart was lightened at the scene, her irritation gone as her son rode along happily. She knew it had been hard for him moving away from their structured life, and returning to the place he had been orphaned in. This activity brought him joy, a joy that was hard to get out of him lately with the absence of Wakka. He had bonded with Wakka, called him dad even. Now he just had Lulu to bond with and for most of the day she was busy making a living by working for Baralai.

"Roger seems to be enjoying himself, Kai seems to be pretty happy as well." Baralai spoke to Lulu, the two were leaning against the fence, watching the youth ride in circles.

"You seem a little happier as well." He commented, watching with amusement as she raised a brow at him. "Am I wrong?"

Lulu humphed and turned her attention back to Kai. "Seeing him happy, makes me happy."

Baralai nodded in understanding.

"And what if I told you that seeing you happy made me happy, Lulu?"

Lulu played at being hard of hearing, not responding to the mans comment.

"It's my goal to see all of Spira happy. If I can succeed at that starting with you two, it makes me all the gladder."

"Happiness to all of Spira is a large goal, one young man alone such as yourself shouldn't attempt carrying the weight of such a trying aspersion. I should know, Yuna tried very hard pleasing the world during her pilgrimage. Even blocking out her own desires for the sake of Spiras happiness. I'd tread carefully while acquiring your goal, losing your own self along the way isn't worth it." Lulu spoke with a knowledge she had gained by living through the eradication of Sin. Baralai may be the Praetor, but that didn't mean he had to take on the world by himself. Yuna helped Spira by having friends and loved ones at her side.

"Lady Yuna has shown that there are different ways to bring Spira happiness, that concert she held brought together people who held grudges against their differences. I'd like to take from that example and try giving something to the people they'd find enjoyable." Baralai confided with the black mage.

"Did you have something in mind?" She inquired, curious about his ideas.

"Actually, I was mulling around the idea of holding a ball, we could use the roof of the temple, it would give a nice view of Bevelle at night."

"A interesting thought. Would you make a theme for this ball? What of the music and beverages?" She asked of him.

"You're certainly up on the things to consider when preparing such an event. Would you be interested in helping me, Lulu?" Baralai questioned, believing that he could make it a success with the secretary's help.

"Of course, you hardly need to ask. I'm your secretary after all." She lightly scoffed at the Praetors inquiry.

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll start working on the design and preparation." He smiled contentedly at Lulu, his eyes focusing back onto the young rider.

-0-0-

It was a dark evening in Guadolastrom, Wakka still remained in the town, his heart broken, his mind grief filled. Sleep would not welcome him, so he was walking about the town alone, in a grave like silence. His wandering brought him to the entrance of the Farplane. No one was guarding the opening, so he thought nothing of going inside. The thought of visiting his brothers spirit made his limbs quicken their pace, maybe he could find peace by seeing the image of his deceased sibling.

The Farplane held a strange feeling inside it, something left the sorrowful man feeling uneased. His skin prickled with goosebumps as he searched for the image of Chappu.

"Chappu, I need you, yeah? I never felt so lost, brudder." His voice rung out into the pyreflies shimmering among the sacred place.

Wakka started to witness the pyreflies taking the form of his brother, his heart aching. So this was all he had left, the comfort of a dead brother. Why was Lulu being so cruel, she didn't even want to listen to his side. She hadn't believed a word he'd said, how was marriage supposed to work without trust?

She'd been the only woman for him, and he'd never once held onto any rage or anger at hearing she had been intimate with Chappu. It had taken an evening on the beach to realize that it hadn't mattered, that love washed away any past mistakes she had made. He couldn't understand how she could be so stubborn. Hadn't she loved him as much as he loved her?

And seeing that man with Lu, touching her like he had. That had sent him over the edge! She was his wife, she had no business hanging out so chummy like with whoever that bastard was. It had crumbled him hearing her say that their marriage was annulled. He couldn't believe it, he still didn't. She might have just said that in anger, she was good at finding words to break him.

All his anger and sorrow were flowing off Wakkas body as he stared in thought at the form of Chappu. The negative energy was effecting the Farplane, it was developing into something. Chappu's image was beginning to alter slowly, not fast enough that Wakka would pay any mind to.

The troubled man was so deep in his private thoughts that it was an incredible shock for him when he noticed his brother was different. The dead Chappu held a look of anger, his once friendly and at peace stare was now ominous and frightening. His mouth was set in a twisted snarl, his teeth unusual, sharpened. The hands of this changed image were clawed, long dirtied nails scraped against his own thighs.

"What the?!" Wakka spoke, eyeing the anomaly with horror. Despite Yevon turning out to be a religion based on mostly lies and hypocrites, Wakka was still a very spiritual and superstitious person. The fact that he was seeing this evil manifestation made him pray, hoping for the grotesque image to disappear.

"Wakka." It spoke when it shouldn't be able to. His brother was not an unsent! What was happening?!

"You're sent, you can't be talking to me." He repeated over and over again, willing it to be true.

A clawed hand slowly reached towards Wakka, making the man jump and move further from the image. "Stay away!" He yelled, turning from the spirit to run, only to be confronted by the thing as Wakka turned.

"Wakka, let me help." It's coarse sounding voice seemed to growl out it's jagged tooth filled mouth. It snapped and grabbed the frightened brother, it's image able to actually touch the living. "Let me in, brother." It hissed, the body of Chappu beginning to weave with Wakka.

Wakka let out a shriek as he felt his mind and soul being forcefully entered by the evil force shaped like Chappu. The last coherent thing Wakka glimpsed was the smiling evil face of his brother.

-0-0-

A/N: Things are going to happen, bad things. If you're liking where this is going, let me know your thoughts by reviewing! I appreciate anyone who's still reading this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

"A little late to be out for a walk." A snide female voice called out into the darkened street. A slim figured woman wearing a purple and revealing nightgown was the speaker. The individual she had called to was a scruffy looking man with red hair.

"I hear you're looking for that wife of yours." She started to walk confidently towards him, her eyes held no fear towards this man as she drew closer. Her irises held a predatory stare as she scrutinized her prey.

"I happen to know where you can find her. My information doesn't come cheap, Love. No. I'm a woman with needs, needs my little Noojie Woojie won't fulfill." She slithered a manicured hand towards his dirtied chest, rubbing her clean palm against his abrasive skin.

"If you want her location, then follow me." She slinked her arm away, her slender body sashaying away towards her home. Never doubting that the desperate man wouldn't follow.

Wakkas eyes flashed an eerie green as he watched the lewd woman walking away. A toothy smirk crawled onto his mug as the man started following, his crusty fingers twitching in an excited manner.

-0-0-

Logos knew full well Leblanc's insistent appetite for men, having watched gullible fools enter her chambers for obvious reasons. Her mood as of late was more soured than usual, her on again off again fling with Nooj had come to a stop a few months back. Her mood swings were random and violent, causing everyone to be even more cautious around her. Walking on eggshells to try and keep her wrath caged.

Tonight he watched in a hidden spot as she returned to her home, his keen eyes picking up the form of another male. This guys face was off, a strange vibe was coming from the man, making Logos uneasy. Leblanc was already up the stairs, headed for her bedroom. What was Logos suppose to do? If he intervened she would go ape shit, if he didn't speak up she might...No! Leblanc was strong and knew magic, surly she could handle an unruly lover if the situation arose. He'd be downstairs listening for any command she may call out, in case things got too out of hand. The henchman attempted to relax, his mind telling him that things would be fine. She'd have her way and send him out by morning. That's how it always happened and nothing was going to change that habit.

The sound of her chamber door closing let Logos know that the intended man whore was now inside with Leblanc. He released a breath of air and steadied his strange feelings.

-0-0-

The chambers we dimly lit by candles, their scent sensual. Leblanc's form was half covered by shadow, her body was poised and waiting on her large bed.

Wakka stood silently at the foot of her bed, his face darkened and unreadable.

"Come now, Love. Don't be shy. I won't bite..." She chuckled, a hand rose to gesture for the man to enter her bed.

Wakkas body bent, his musky scent filling Leblanc's nose as he started crawling on the mattress towards her. Her eyes were illuminated with primal desire as the unclean blitzer straddled her nude body, his dirty clothed waist hovered above hers.

Wakkas scarred and muscled arms were positioned on either side of her pillow, his mouth gave a crooked smile as his eyes glowed eerily.

"Finger me, you dirty boy." Leblanc purred out the demand, expecting nothing less but complete obedience.

"Like this?" His graveled sounding voice spoke, his right hand moved down slowly towards her privates. Her eyes closed in anticipation, so she never got to witness his grimy hands growing into long dangerous claws. By the time his sharp clawed fingers reached her genitals, her reaction time was too late.

He fingered her alright, good and deep too. Once he had shoved in deep inside her, his razor like claws swiped up, filleting her like a fish. The movement happened so quick that she never even got out a scream. Her body ripped open from vagina to breastplate, organs exposed and blood flowing everywhere. Leblanc's death had been a quick one, her eyes had barely opened and witnessed Wakkas strange transformed appearance.

The murderer stood off her oozing carcass, his bloodied claws wiping against unstained sheets in an attempt to lightly clean their messiness.

The Farplanes corrupted creation started for the door, it's work done with the slutty woman. With the opening of the chamber door, a mist started swirling around the taken over body of Wakka. It's powers floating downward towards whoever might be in his way of exiting the grand home, sending a sleeping spell to any living thing.

Logos fell into a heavy slumber, not noticing the eerie man exiting the mansion.

-0-0-

The tall, slim framed henchman awake that morning, greatly surprised that he had fallen asleep on duty. He made his way up the stairs, it was his task to awaken the mistress in the morn. That lover she had used was surly gone, he did not fear seeing a naked man in her bedroom. Logos creaked the door open.

"It's morning, ma'am." He spoke, a hand opening the door all the way as he stepped inside.

The smell is what drew his attention first, the metallic scent of blood along with a rank decaying stench. His eyes took in her limp form, a gasp left Logos lips. Her slender, naked body had been clawed open! Internal organs were visible, no longer healthy and pink but a darkened green color.

"Ormi!" He hollered out the door, "Ormi get your rounded heavy ass in here!" Logos didn't have anyone else he could think of to help figure out what to do with...with their bosses body. The way she had been cut open, it was obvious a fiend had done the horrid act, no man could claw her open like that. How the Hell did a fiend get past any of them and enter her room to begin with? This was bad, _very_ bad!

-0-0-

Baralai was at his desk, in his office when a messenger came rushing into his room. The young man was panting as he handed the Praetor a rolled up scroll.

Baralai unrolled the scroll and began reading its contents, his eyes holding disbelief at what he read. He stood and walk out of his room, entering the work space of Lulu. He stood inside her door, the scroll now hanging limply in his hands.

Lulu turned from her filing and noticed her employer had a strange look on his face, his eyes distant.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping closer to him, her eyes taking notice of the scroll.

"I've just received a message from subordinates at Chateau Leblanc, their mistress was found dead this morning." He explained to her the news. "Her body was cut open by some sort of fiend or animal, they have no clue how they never heard an attack going on. They're wanting guidance on what steps to take next. . ."

"They must be incredibly lost without her. I've never heard of a fiend just appearing inside a home like that, how did it get in? Where is it now?" Lulu questioned, her worry was for the Praetors sake, having no true remorse for the deceased woman.

"They have a search going but nothing has been found so far." He answered her, his emotions filled with unease and dread. Would there be more attacks like this? Fiends showing up out of nowhere and vanishing after they've slaughtered? He came out of his mental wonderings, feeling a gentle touch against his shoulder. Lulus hand was placed there reassuringly.

"Calm yourself, things will get figured out, it just takes time." Her assuring words settled him slightly.

"Thank you, I find myself wrapped up with worry on the thought of this incident happening again. I'll send a reply and try to support these people in any way I am able." He reached the hand she held against him and squeezed it warmly, before moving away, heading back to his own office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: FF 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

Kai was standing in front of a glass cabinet, staring curiously at the locked up dolls his mother kept. He didn't completely understand why she kept them locked, but assumed it was because they were delicate, easily breakable in the rough hands of a child. What other reason could it have been? Either way they sure gave him a funny feeling, every time he walked by the glass he felt a weird sensation. Almost as if they were living things, eyeing him as he glided past. The Moogle doll was not inside the safely locked cabinet, he'd seen his mother keeping the doll on her person every time she went to work. Maybe it was her favorite?

The dolls left inside were interesting, but he really liked the Moomba. It's wild mane of hair and chunky paws amused him. If only he could somehow open the glass and just take a better look, maybe touch it even and feel how soft the material was.

"Kai, come eat your dinner." Lulus voice called from the kitchen, the child sighing and reluctantly leaving the locked up toys. How could his mom tease him so by having such fun looking things there to see but not touch? Unfair!

He plodded in, his nose enjoying the smell of fried potatoes and roasted meat. The food his mom made was so much better than the stuff they had fed him at the orphanage. He sat down next to his brother who was seated in a high chair. Lulu was spooning some mushy looking junk into the open mouthed Vidina.

"Whatcha feeding him?" Kai asked his mom, beginning to spoon his own yummy food into his hungry maw.

"Boiled carrots." She answered him, chuckling at the look Kai must have had on his face. That sounded as gross as it looked!

"Can we ask Mr. Praetor about another chocobo ride?" Kai inquired, his mouth talking with some food still in it.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And it's not Mr. Praetor, you must be respectful and call him Praetor Baralai." Lulu corrected him, her hands busy wiping Vidinas face after he spat up a little. "Things are extremely busy right now, I don't believe he will have time to do any chocobo riding. You'll just have to wait, Kai." She explained, trying to get her youngest to eat more of the orange colored mush.

Kai rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. Grown ups were always telling him to wait! When was he ever going to be able to do anything fun on _his_ schedule? Why did adults have to be the ones always in charge? He grumpily ate the rest of his dinner, wishing he had his own pet chocobo to go out and ride whenever he felt like it.

-0-0-

Baralai had contacted lady Yuna, he had explained what had happened to the Leblanc woman and pleaded for her to perform a sending. Even though she was no longer a summoner, she still held the power to send souls. Baralai was worried that with the violent way Leblanc had died, her soul might be angry and susceptible to turning into a fiend. The kind hearted Yuna agreed to meet the Praetor in Guadosalam, there he could personally help with calming the worried city, while Yuna preformed her spiritual task.

Lulu accompanied him, their faithful chocobo mount carried them there early in the morning, rushing through the fogged streets of Bevelle. Though Baralai enjoyed fog, this day was making it come off eerie, foreboding. His mind was filled with anxiousness as they rode on in silence, his mount now trotting through the pathways along the white trees of Macalania Woods.

"You are not alone in your task, Praetor." Lulu spoke up, shattering the silence between them. Her right arm was around his neck while the other rested in her lap. She had grown more comfortable being near him while in the saddle, not gripping the horn of the saddle for dear life like last time.

"Your presence will help keep my dread in check. The people living in Guadosalam need reassurance, living in fear is by no means healthy." He conversed with the black mage, truly glad that she had accompanied him.

She had reason not to, the thought of running into another confrontation with her ex husband came to mind. Yet here she was, willing to deal with the possibility of seeing Wakka, for Baralai's sake.

"Your voice alone will keep them calm, your presence has a positive effect on many people." She reassured him, trying to boost his confidence before their arrival.

The youthful faced Praetor smiled graciously at her compliment. "Does my voice calm you as well, Lulu?"

The mage blushed at the way he looked at her while asking his silly question. Her eyes turned forward, watching the trail ahead of them. His chest began to rumble, the man chuckling lightly at her, the mage humphed. Why did he sometimes cause her to feel so flushed? It was becoming rather silly, this butterfly feeling she got in her stomach at the way he sometimes looked at her. She was not some young mentally fogged girl, who got googlie eyed at any attractive man smiling at her!

"Stop it, Lulu!" She scolded herself.

"Stop what?" Baralai's voice called, his breath at her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

"It's nothing." She quickly responded, pissed at herself for speaking aloud and having the Praetor hear her.

-0-0-

Guadosalam wasn't known for its joyful atmosphere, but it did have some form of calmness. As they entered the city an unsettling feeling hit both Praetor and secretary, people were hiding in their homes. No sphere hunters even paced the streets.

They met with Yuna in front of the chateau, her face held great concern. She wore her flirty attire, looking slightly out of place holding onto her old staff. How long had it been since the last time she used it?

"Lady Yuna, thank you for coming. Shall we enter?" He gestured to the front door.

"The Farplane has a strong presence here, I'm worried that maybe something is off balance." Yuna confided to the two companions, her hand reaching for the door and going inside first.

The large form of Ormi the henchman was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Embalming spells had been used on the body upstairs, Leblanc's death having happened a day ago now. Even with the spell, a very sharp smell still wafted down to the people below.

"Good, you're here." The rounded man addressed them. "Logos is up there waiting." He informed them, the companions began to make their way towards the deceased and her other faithful subordinate.

They found Logos sitting down in a chair across from the covered body, his eyes holding a lost look about them. His head turned at the sound of their entrance, the lost look quickly placed with cold neutrality.

His long legged form stood, his arms crossing as he walked towards the three.

"You've finally arrived, now we can move forward and get down to. . . business." He had stretched at finding the right word used lastly.

"Of course, I'm sure you've all been worried. Lady Yuna is here to help as well, she'll make sure your mistress is properly put to rest by performing a sending." Baralai began to inform the other, watching a sadness rush through Logos face, which was covered quickly by a bow of his head.

"I once was a religious man, before signing on with our mistress. . . Even though I know Yevon has it's lies and deceit, I still want to believe that she's in a better place. Lady Yuna, you have a former Yevonites hope. The last he's got left, don't let her spirit turn. I'll never forgive you or myself if it's already to..." He kept his head down and pushed past them and stood just outside the door. "Just make things right." He spoke, his voice choked up sounding as he completely left them to it.

"I never knew he cared so much about her. I assumed she was just an employer." Baralai commented to the two living women in the room.

"Sometimes, when you work with someone long enough, you gain a bond. I will do my best to help him deal with his grief, by making sure her soul is truly sent." Yuna spoke, determined. Her arms raised with her staff in both hands, her body language indicating she was about to do the traditional dance for sending. Lulu and Baralai gave her plenty of room and watched in awed silence at the spiritually beautiful motions.

Unintentionally, Lulu found her lips humming the Hymn of the Fayth. The habit was there from so many past experiences with her summoner friend, Yuna. Her ears picked up the male tones of Baralai, he too was humming the Song of Prayer. The former summoner twirled and stepped lightly as she called for the soul of Leblanc to rest in peace.

After a few minutes, Yuna ended her sending and turned her attention to the Praetor and black mage. Her face still held a concerned look, as if she was uncertain if her skills still got the job done.

"We need to visit the Farplane, that's the only solid way to make certain she's sent." Yuna confided with the others, her body moving past them and out the door. Baralai and Lulu followed closely behind, wanting to witness the truth for themselves.

-0-0-


	11. Chapter 11

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

When Yuna and company had gone into the Farplane, they were met with no image of the deceased Leblanc. The Farplane is a mysterious place and Yuna wondered if perhaps a person who had deeper feelings for the woman could witness her sent soul. They went back and asked for both Ormi and Logos to visit the spiritual place, hoping that Yunas hypothetical theory would work.

-0-0-

"Boss? You in here?" Ormi stuttered out as he and Logos walked into the Farplane. This place of souls spooked the fat man rather than gave him peace. He was quite frightened being inside the, according to him, "ghost home".

Logos found his partners stuttering manner annoying and slightly disrespectful to Leblanc's memory. "It doesn't work like that, you fool! All you need is to remember them and their image should appear to you."

Logos went to prove his point by thinking of a memory with Leblanc in it. Ormi stood behind the tall friend like a child hiding behind an adult, peeking around fearfully at the possible 'Ghost' vision of Leblanc. For a short moment, it was working! A pale form shaped like their mistress was beginning to show itself, but then strangely faded back to pyreflies.

"Lets get out of here." Ormi urged, unease filled his rounded eyes.

"Give it a moment, we have to know for sure that she's at peace." Logos hissed, belittling the form of his shaking partner. The Farplane was nothing to fear in Logos eyes. He began trying harder, remembering the day she had recruited him. A strong enough memory that Logos assumed her presence would start showing.

And her presence did start appearing, though not due to Logos memory. Something much more sinister was going on here. The evil that cut down her mortal body was now taking control of her spirit, morphing it into something dangerous and corrupt.

Deep within the Farplane, out of anyone's sight, the tormented and overtaken body of Wakka was being controlled by an entity. Using Wakka like a conductor to concentrate its dark powers and create a fiend out of Leblanc's soul. Chappu was attached inside Wakkas body as well, being used just as much as his brother by the force that had sucked in Wakkas anger.

Evil had been waiting for an opportunity to escape the Farplane, it had found the perfect exit in Wakka's negative energy. Using Chappu as a tool to reach out and morph with the rage filled man. It had been unable to leave the Farplane on its own, needing the powerful negative emotions of a living person to enable its departure.

It's plan was to corrupt every soul it slew, turning them all into fiends to control and disrupt Spiras peace.

-0-0-

Leblanc was forming, her appearance altered greatly. Curved horns adorned her head, the shape similar to that of the great Ifrit, an aeon summoned only by the powerful summoners of Spira. Her arms were grotesquely muscular and bulging, long black claws replaced her once delicate fingers. Not much of her body was the same, the only resemblance she held to her former self was Leblanc's face. Her eyes bore into Logos, as if pleading to him for help.

"Leblanc?" Logos whispered out his mistresses name.

A great roar escaped the Leblanc fiend, her opened mouth starting to form sharp, long fangs. Her eyes now held a crazed wildness, all humanity vanished in that short amount of time. Logos was glued to the spot, disbelief and shock holding him there. Ormi was a different story, he had been jumpy the moment they'd entered, now with this evil creature appearing and lightly resembling his boss...

The fat, rounded man turned tail and ran. Faster than anyone would have guessed him to be able to move. The coward gave no thought to his partner, fear overruling anything logical. Ormi probably assumed Logos would be right behind him running, but the tall figured man wasn't. He held his ground in despair as he took in the fiends fighting stance.

"I won't...I can't...I will not fight you, Leblanc. You are better than this, my lady, fight back against whatever evil is binding you to this form!" Logos called out, his heart in the words he spoke.

For a small moment, Logos thought he saw her considering his plea, until a quick clawed hands sliced down at him. The henchman barely dodged the strike, his will still refused to fight back against the warped spirit of his employer.

His decision was made from the heart. Not many knew this, but at one time in his life, shortly after he had been employed by the lively blonde woman, they had been intimate.

_He had found her tipsy, swimming naked under a full moon in the waters of the Moonflow. Pyreflies dances among the surface of the water, making it glow pleasantly. Logos had been embarrassed at first, seeing his employer bare in the cool waters of the Moonflow. He'd tried coaxing her out with words alone, receiving laughter and obscene gestures from the inebriated woman. Knowing she would not be doing this without alcohol involved, Logos marched determinedly into the waters, fully clothed to retrieve the swimming mistress._

_Leblanc had playfully splashed him, meekly trying to pull out of his hold as he reached her body. He was the perfect gentleman as he carefully held her in his arms and started walking to shore. Once out of the water, Logos had taken off his Kimono like robe and helped the naked lady into it. Without the robe on, his own chest was bare and seemed to peek Leblanc's interest. Logos had flinched at her cold hands touching his skin, his cheeks flushed at the lady's actions._

_"You're such a stiff, who'd of guessed you were hiding a lean body underneath that stuffy robe." Her lightly drunken eyes held a flirty desire._

_"Please, madam, let us return to the inn and warm your cold body." Logos had tired talking her into heading back to the warmth of the nearby inn._

_"I've a better way of warming my flesh." She'd boldly spoken to him, reaching down his chest towards the waistband of his trousers._

_"Madam, please." He pleaded, taking his palms and stoping hers from further exploration._

_Leblanc gave a wounded look to the hired man, "You too would deny me a physical pleasure. It's not been my night." She spoke sadly. Logos assumed she was referring to that man she'd been meeting with, the one who's body was half metal. Wasn't his name Nooj?_

_"Am I not a sight to enjoy?" She questioned, slipping off her robe to expose her naked body once more to the embarrassed man._

_"My lady is very beautiful, I am just not willing to take advantage of your inebriated state." He had told her, averting his gaze._

_"You are under my orders, are you not?" She spoke with a determined voice._

_"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, his eyes still politely looking at the foliage instead of her ripe, firm breasts._

_"Your mistress demands complete obedience." Leblanc authoritatively spoke, her hands reaching down with a profound purpose and dipped inside his trousers. The act had surprised Logos as he felt his boss grab the stiff length of his member. His eyes locked with hers, abashed at her actions. While her own stare dared him to question her authority._

_"Lay your mistress down, Logos." She had used his name, his arms complied as the henchman lowered her body onto the sandy shore. His robe made up a make shift blanket as she slipped it completely off. Leblanc's mouth ordered him to straddle her waist, his movements complying._

_Before he realized it, the once chivalrous man was blatantly in the thralls of passion with his employer, his mind and body feeling undeniable pleasure as they went at it eagerly. He had been a giving lover, making Leblanc climax over and over until she started working her body so that his member was completely inside her teasing mouth. Her tongues motion driving him up the wall with mounting pleasure until he finally found his own release, spilling his semen inside the blonde woman's mouth. Watching with rapture as she swallowed every last bit, licking off the tip of his penis till every drop was consumed._

It had been a one time thing, their partnership going back to strictly business, but he never forgot. His heart and body had been completely captured and owned by that woman, no matter if she wanted it or not. He held his love inside, brushing off the feelings of dislike at the lovers she'd take in a fit of rage towards the disinterested Nooj.

He never got the chance to speak his feeling before Leblanc died. Now here he was, facing down her monstrous transformation. Unafraid of death claiming him as he held onto his best memory of Leblanc.

A sword sized claw struck the tall mans chest, his resolve holding as he let her take him without a fight.

"My heart belongs to you." He spoke his last, blood coughing out his mouth as the fiend threw the pierced body aside. It started making its way out of the Farplane and into the town of Guadosalam, slaughter it's only goal as it stomped out.

-0-0-

Lulu, Baralai and Yuna had been waiting patiently inside the chateau, sipping quietly on warm tea that was provided by the remaining help. A ruckus was heard through the dining room doors, the panicked voice of Ormi was screaming out orders to other henchmen like himself to prepare for trouble. The companions set down their beverages and stood from their seats right when the big boned man appeared through the doors.

Fear was plastered on his chubby face as his rounded eyes bugged out his head.

"She's turned into a horrible fiend!" Ormi announced the unpleasant news. "I ran back to come get you to fix this problem, summoner. Now go do your stupid spirit chant and get her under control!" Ormi rudely barked out the order, pointing a plump finger towards the exit.

Yuna looked past his insensitive comment and lifted her staff in a sign of readiness. Baralai gripped his own doubled edged staff as the group started towards the door.

"Where is your companion?" Lulu questioned the fat man following behind them.

"Logos? Was he not right behind me?" He looked about the chateau for the tall framed partner.

"You left him to stand alone against the beast?" Baralai accused the now ashamed looking henchman.

"I thought he was with me, I didn't know the stubborn ass had stayed behind!" Ormi growled out in frustration.

"We must hurry, he could be in great danger." Yuna spoke gravely, leading the team out of the home and into the oddly panicked streets. The people who were earlier hiding in their homes were now running around madly, heading to all the different exits throughout the town. A mighty roar shook the very ground as every head turned to see a great sized creature with horns attacking the fleeing townspeople.

"Come on!" Yuna yelled over the chaos consuming all of Guadosalam.

The group hurried over to the thrashing fiend, it's appearance monstrous enough that no one could have guessed it had once been Leblanc. The face was muzzled like a canine, fangs hung out hits mouth in a feral snarl.

"Try to keep it away from the crowd and I'll start sending it!" Yuna shouted over the screams of the people, her companions nodded in understanding.

Baralai ushered fleeing folks away from the beast as Lulu started pushing it away from the population with her black magic. Throwing lightening at the monsters feet and watching it take a step back from each strike.

Ormi helped push, using his shield as boomerang against the monster, finding courage with the presence of other fighters.

As the morphed spirit of Leblanc got pushed further away, Yuna began her spiritual dance of sending, chanting the hymn of the Fayth as pyreflies began to circle around her.

The sending power was working, weakening the creature as it slowly started to transform back into its normal self. The bulging muscles of its powerful arms were slimming down, the claws began shortening. The muzzled face was becoming more human like, his teeth no longer fanged.

'_I will not let that filthy summoner take you, you're mine to control! Return to me, inside the Farplane! Rest your soul till I've a need for your strength. Return!' _The dark entity ordered the spirit, it's words unheard by the living forms of the fighters_._

Suddenly the monster vanished, no form was there to attack or send.

"Quickly! To the Farplane!" Yuna commanded, stopping her dance and rushing forward towards the entrance with her companions behind her.

"Ormi, do you see her?!" Yuna questioned, the group inside the spiritual place and searching for the spirit.

Leblanc appeared for Ormi, the others unable to see her form. She looked tiredly at the frightened henchman, his body shaking as he stutters out that he'd seen her.

"Is she normal? Her appearance?" Yuna asked, wanting to make sure.

"She's not a monster, she's just the boss." He answered the summoner, still unnerved with how the Farplane worked.

"Over here!" Baralai called, crouched over a body. The group gathered around and Ormi let out a sorrowful wail. It was the stabbed form of Logos, his heart pierced by what they assumed had been Leblanc's fiend form.

Lulu went to get more help from the chateau to carry the mans body, Ormi was of no help in his morning condition over his friends deceased frame. Yuna began to send the soul of the departed Logos, praying that he'd find peace as the others waited in sad silence.

The evil entity willed Logos to show himself, Ormi confirming the image for Yunas peace of mind. That mans soul was really already under the control of Wakka's keeper. It was now going to be more calculating in its work. Seeing the true power that Yuna held. The darkness controlling Wakkas body would wait until the powerful woman was gone. It would start forming its fiend army in secretive ways, killing people and ridding the bodies so that no one was the wiser. Spira had a new threat to deal with, peace was soon going to be a thing of the past.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

Guadosalam had no cemetery, there wasn't a big enough space for burying deceased loved ones. Cremation was the only method used to take care of the bodies. Though Leblanc's fiend form had only been rampant a short few moments, she had killed a dozen innocent people in her minute rampage. Bringing Guadosalam a great sadness along with an unwelcome decrease in population; the town held not a high amount of people to begin with.

Bodies were gathered together and burned in the middle of the small community. The hour late as the flames cast shadows along homes and shops. Baralai gave a speech to the gathered populous, trying his best to comfort their grieving hearts. Claiming that Bevelle would aid in any way it could to help the town get back on its feet. He stood back and gave the floor to Yuna, Spira's ray of light in any darkness that came its way.

"I promise to send your loved ones and make sure their souls are safe from corruption. Guadosalam will find peace once more if we all can hold true through this dark hour." Her smooth voice gave the people a calming sense.

Yuna, having finished her short speech, began yet another sending. Though her limbs and mind were tired, her gentle heart went out to these troubled people as she dutifully danced the spiritual send off. Praying for peace as the pyreflies started coming out and shimmered all around the group of people. The glow from the fire combined with the pyreflies light made the whole town look like the color of the setting sun.

Lulu watched on with a heavy heart, every time she witnessed her friend doing this sad act, it caused the mage heartache. She had hoped that after sins defeat, Yuna would never have to preform another sending. Yet here they were, watching the former summoner tragically dance the sending. Poor Yuna had done so many that day, was the need for her help going to continue?

Baralai stood quietly beside his secretary. Watching the scene before him with a silent thought similar to Lulu's. Were there more fatalities in store for the future? What had done the Leblanc woman in and started all this horrific mess? So many questions and little to no answers for them. Baralai felt Lulus body lightly lean against his own, making the praetor glance at the secretary.

Her eyes were heavy with tiredness, her body kept trying to straighten and not need his support. Baralai carefully placed a comforting arm around her frame, letting her know he was okay with her closeness. He felt her body relax, giving the man some comfort through this whole ordeal.

The praetor knew that Lulu wanted to be home with her children, but the night was already quite late. A sitter hired by the praetor could certainly watch over the secretary's children until their return in the morning.

"Are we traveling this late hour?" Lulu asked of him, her frame still close to his own.

"My Chocobo can barely see at night, it would be better to wait till morning. Your children are safe, Lulu." Baralai gave his word, receiving no argument from the worn out mother of two. "Come, let us depart for the inn, I've arranged rooms for us there."

As the fires started to dwindle down, Yuna departed from the town, hugging Lulu goodbye before leaving to board the ship she traveled on with her crew mates.

Praetor and mage shuffled slowly to the towns inn, the proprietor awaiting them grievously, taking them to a small room with two beds.

-0-0-

The evil entity was running low on steam, it's host was losing his anger, making the beings dark abilities weaker. It needed the strong emotion of rage to continue its work, the ominous being inside Wakka decided to take the red headed man out for a little walk. It had read Wakkas thoughts, his memories. The entity knew of the immense jealousy Wakka had felt for the man who had touched his wife so brazenly in front of him. That particular individual was currently walking with the hosts wife, towards the local inn for that matter. The controlling spirit had made Wakka stroll among the shadows and watched the two leaning on one another as they entered the resting area.

_"Think of what they're doing in there, sharing the same room! Your wife's a filthy whore and yet she berates you for something that never even happened?" _The conniving thing hissed into Wakkas subconscious, feeling the anger growing slowly inside the mans body.

"I don't believe it, ya?! You're lying!" Wakka growled out at the presence inhabiting him, controlling his body.

_"Watch, there through the window. Look!" _It insisted, making the body of Wakka move towards one of the lodges glass windows, showing him an illusion that would create more hate within the mans heart.

The tanned, white haired fellow was sensually stripping down Wakkas beloved, kissing every inch of her skin he exposed.

"Stop it!" Wakka tried yelling, the demonic thing inside him denying the man his verbal outburst.

Lulus pale flesh was exposed and treated to physical contact with the unknown mans body. His flesh upon Lu's as they passionately kissed in front of Wakkas irate eyes, her private places being explored when no other should be touching her but Wakka himself!

The young looking man laid her on the bed, spreading her legs so that were in the air as he...as he soiled her body with his appendage.

"No!" Wakka could only scream out mentally, his voice being forcefully silenced by his keeper. He'd kill that no good, dirty son of a bitch for taking his wife! Let the strange thing inside him use what he would of Wakka as long as it rid the world of that sick bastard deflowering his Lulu.

The presence was fully charged now by creating this illusion, it made its vessel walk away from the inn, clinging to the shadows and out of anyone's sight as it made its way back to the Farplane. There was an army to build after all, and now it had plenty of energy to start morphing souls into fiends to control.

-0-0-

That morning came early for both praetor and secretary, the two companions walking towards the edge of town, where their chocobo had been stabled. Baralai helped Lulu into the saddled mount, and they began the journey home to Bevelle. Not much was said between the two, riding on in silence. Lulu was eager to be home and with her children, she hadn't slept well without them near her. She worried that they were feeling anxious and concerned by her no show last night, and wanted nothing more but to comfort them.

Baralai had worries and duties he would have to deal with. It occurred to him that no one had sent word to Nooj of Leblanc's passing. Even though the Praetor did not know what their relationship had been, it was only proper to tell his old familiar about what had happened to the blonde woman.

As they made their way through the woods, Baralai took note of how the trees weren't nearly as bright as they should be. The whiteness was not the same as it had been, appearing more as a yellow white to his eyes.

"Lulu, am I seeing things clearly, are the trees a different shade to you?" He spoke up, watching her gaze around them with a questionable stare.

"It's not just you, I see a difference in them as well." She confided, unsure of what it could mean.

"Are the woods destined to die and fade? I know that there had been rumors of trees disappearing but I had thought nothing of it." Baralai conversed with his companion, his chocobo trotting dutifully through the forest path.

"A terrible loss it would be, the trees are apart of Spiras history. I worry that perhaps the world is falling out of balance. With everything that happened at Guadosalam, what is in store for us all next?"

"I too worry about Spiras balance. Our peace from Yunas calm seems to be only fleeting." Baralai sighed unhappily. "For everyone else's sake we must keep calm and have faith that things will start getting better."

"Easier said than done, but I agree. No one benefits from a doom and gloom attitude. The people need hope to stable their doubts and fears." Lulu spoke her mind, watching the trees fly by as their chocobo carried them onward.

-0-0-

_The Farplane was silently in turmoil, it's spirits unsettled by the growing power and control that was washing over their consciousness. Through the cracks of the entities firm grip, the many spirits spoke to one another. Trying to find solace in their fleeting moments of spiritual conversations._

_One of the deceased conversations privately happening were between Leblanc and Logos. Their souls not currently being called and tugged upon by the evil thing that had claimed their lives._

_"You should have ran, you fool! Why did you stay?!" Leblanc scolded her former henchman, unhappy that it had been her forced hand to end the mans life._

_"You weren't yourself, I couldn't leave you alone in your suffering." Logos voiced his reason, their shimmery forms facing one another in a private stand off._

_"My life was already forfeit, you could have lived on. Found other employment. That dimwit Ormi had no trouble fleeing." Leblanc tisked, remembering her chubbier employee running in fear from her controlled presence._

_"Ormi was always a coward, he followed you for the paycheck alone, not out of devotion like..." Logos stopped, his sentence cut off._

_Leblanc's image flickered, her spiritual essence feeling a light tugging sensation._

_"You're saying you stayed out of devotion? I can't imagine why. I've not always been kind to you, I realize that now." Leblanc's voice echoed, her face holding pained mirth._

_"Is it trying to summon you?" Logos questioned, watching her image flicker off and on._

_"What does it matter? It's too late for me to make amends for all the misdeeds I've done. Perhaps that is why I was so easy to corrupt. I deserve my fate. You didn't need to end this way, repentance was not destined for your soul." Leblanc's face was morphing into a blank look, her pyrefly formed eyes holding sadness._

_"Stop it. I won't hear you berate yourself, my time with you has shown me how generous your heart can be. Taking in stray children we've come across on our adventures, feeding them grandly before moving onto the next job. You healed people that others wouldn't, the people that were considered derelict and a nuisance to towns we'd pass through." Logos recalled a few of the kinder things Leblanc had done in her life, trying to make her soul rise._

_"It was few, those moments. More time was spent for my own personal gain. I won't deny it, I've been selfish and demanding for most of my life. I'm sure my promiscuous lifestyle hasn't exactly made my spirit any less condemned." Leblanc kept speaking poorly of herself. "I'm paying for all of it, I just regret that you were drawn into this nightmare along with me." She spoke her last, the form she'd been holding completely vanishing. The entity was the reason behind her image departing. Logos was left alone, his essence longing for the chance to somehow free his lady from their terrible fate._


	13. Chapter 13

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: FF 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

There were those who had good intentions with their words, and there were doers that actually got up and physically made a difference in something they believed in; like Nooj. His body was no longer in tip top condition, but that didn't stop him from going in armed and ready for whatever battle came his way. Death no longer frightened the man, but he also no longer sought it out like he had in his younger days.

The Youth League wasn't finding as many spheres as they use to, Spira seeming to have run out of the historical documents. Because of the fewer amounts of retrieved spheres, Nooj had set into motion another way of providing continued research through information he had discovered from a knowledgable sphere.

Underneath the Mushroom Rock roadway was an excavation site. For some reason, the site had been abandoned long ago. It was with the spheres help that Nooj was able to see for his own eyes the real location. So much could be learned by revisiting this archeological wonder, fossils of extinct creatures who once walked among Spira were exposed and ready to be reclassified by the newer generation. Nooj had been very busy down there, working along side his Youth League members as they continued to find more interesting fossilized remains.

It was hard for the leader to fully pay attention to the messenger that came one day, his mind preoccupied with his work. Nooj had been down in the muggy site when the robed man came, declaring he had important news from Praetor Baralai.

The Youth League Meyvn had rolled his eyes at this bit of news, disinterested in what the pacifist New Yevon leader had to say. They weren't fighting like they had been, a truce was met between both factions. Despite their truce, each faction still kept to themselves, going about their goals separately.

"Please, sir. The Praetor was very insistent that you were given this information as soon as possible." The now sweating man tried pleading with Nooj, wiping at his forehead to lesson the constant dripping. Most of the people down there were in light outfits, the humidity dense within the excitation site. This mans Bevelle styled clothing was going to be his undoing if he didn't start stripping down soon.

"Fine, let me have it." Nooj grumpily agreed to taking the handwritten message, unrolling the paper and reading the information briskly.

'_I am writing to regrettably inform you that your acquaintance Miss Leblanc has tragically passed on. Her life was taken by a fiend that somehow slunk it's way into her home in Guadosalam. I personally traveled to the city to make certain that her spirit was at peace, receiving help from Lady Yuna upon arrival as she preformed a sending. Things turned for the worse, I'm afraid. We had reached her too late, lady Leblanc had been corrupted and began the change into a mighty fiend. Her rampage was short through the small community of Guadosalam, but costly. Killing thirteen people including one of her personal guard, before Yuna could resend and calm her soul back into the Farplane. _

_I do not know your personal feelings for the departed woman, but I do know she had a fondness for you and would have wanted you to know of her passing. I was told a guard would stay behind at her Chateau for your arrival, apparently Miss Leblanc left you something in the event of her death. I hope that in your visit to Guadosalam that you are able to travel a bit further and come stay an evening in Bevelle to talk with me in person. The last time we spoke was shortly after Vegnaguns defeat, I am hopeful that you'll come and speak with me soon._

_Your ally, Baralai.'_

_-0-0-_

The grand Chateau was no longer alive with activity, all syndicates were long gone and onto bigger and better things, except one. A lone individual was still waiting within the cold and empty home, his presence only there out of an obligation to his deceased employer. Ormi was given the final task of making sure a sphere was given to the bosses on again off again lover; Nooj. It had a special recording on it for the chosen mans eyes and ears only.

Many times, within the eerie loneliness of the vast and empty home, Ormi had been tempted to peek and see what his employer had recorded. Wondering if her image and voice would make him feel less alone inside the quiet place. Yet something held the bulky man back, his plump fingers never giving in to temptation and starting the sphere.

So there he sat, alone and bored, waiting on the slim chance that Nooj was actually going to show up. How many times had the guy been a no show for the boss? Loads! And boy was she mad when that happened! Tossing things left and right, breaking anything remotely fragile within her reach, yelling curses at any of her employees that rubbed her the wrong way. Leblanc had been left high and dry by this guy many times before, what was the likelihood of him showing up for this damn sphere anyway?

Ormi had been waiting for six days now, six days since Leblanc's body was burned with the other Guadosalam townspeople, Logos had been cremated as well. Logos, how Ormi secretly missed having that solid, steady minded man to follow around. If Logos hadn't died, then Ormi wouldn't have been so alone like he was now. Even after Ormi left this town, no precise destination came to his mind, that kinda stuff was usually decided by Logos or Leblanc. The round and heavy henchman was feeling incredibly lost without any of his companions to guide him to the next step in his life.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the front door, echoing inside the practically emptied home. Ormi waddled dutifully to the ornate door and opened it carefully. His eyes rounded in surprise at the guest in front of him, thinking that maybe he'd never arrive. Here he was though, the tall and half metal man that gave off the air of leadership; Nooj. His chiseled face gazed through the glasses he wore as Nooj looked down at the silent henchman.

No words came to the small minded Ormi as he limply gestured for the stoic guest to enter. Cane in hand, the formidable leader of the Youth League lightly hobbled into the spacious domain, looking about the now empty walls. Nooj glanced over to a remaining piece of furniture; a delicate small table, seeming to proudly display a lone sphere.

"Is this it?" His voice echoed off the walls and into Ormis ears.

"Yeah, that's it alright." The henchman confirmed, watching the man limp very lightly as he came closer to the object. His big hands grasping the sphere and merely gazing down at it in silence.

The two stood there a few moments, equally quiet until Nooj asked for privacy. Ormi inwardly sighed, wishing he could stay and find out what his boss had left recorded on that sphere. Grudgingly, the round fellow proceeded to walk away from Nooj, heading for the front door and opening it for what could be the very last time. With a final glance around, he sadly left as his legs carried him robotically away from the place he had found sanctuary in.

Nooj was all alone, gazing stonily at the sphere. He had not loved Leblanc, did that mean they weren't intimate? No, he'd bedded her a time or two in the past. Pushed into it by her pestering, provocative form. Sex was meaningless for Nooj, he did it for his own release, nothing more.

When properly approached by decent women, their voices hesitant as they asked him out on a date, Nooj declined. He wasn't put on Spira with the goal in life to settle down and raise a damn family. He had bigger and better things to concern himself with. Nooj was perfectly happy having wayward flings, so long as the woman understood he was not in it for love. That aspect of him made it hard to bed just any lady, many feeling upset that the man wasn't interested in a future.

It was easy with _her_, though. The ever obsessive blonde that sought him out on the rare chance he was randy, ready for a thorough fucking. Never expecting anything in return from the stone hearted man, pleased with herself at just getting him in bed in the first place.

It was strange, imagining her antics completely stopped. She'd never again hit on him, or try teasing him with words of their previous encounters. No woman was left on Spira actively pursuing Nooj the way Leblanc had, and somehow that made him feel a little emptier inside.

His rather large hands, calloused from recently using excavation tools, firmly pressed the sphere to activate it. Nooj set it down on the table and watched quietly as the image if Leblanc showed itself.

'Nooj, my love! If you're seeing this, darling, I'm afraid that my life has ended. Try not to weep too much for me, you must learn to live on without my love. I regret only that we never sealed our love permanently, I am sure that ring you had in mind for me will be used elsewhere now. I'll try not to hold a grudge in the afterlife if you do settle down with someone else.'

She chuckled at her last comment, smiling at the recording sphere with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'If I am truly gone now, I want you to have something. I've kept a sphere safe for you, it looked historical and I know how much you love those kind. It's hidden in my bedroom, in a secret compartment made inside my lovely statue of your handsome frame. Farewell, Love!'

She blew a kiss at the sphere, before reaching out to stop the recording. Nooj assumed it was over with, and was intrigued when another form started to transmit itself. The person looking cooly into the sphere as it recorded one of Leblanc's henchmen. It wasn't the man who'd just left Nooj, this particular individual was tall and slim. His expression held that of disdain, the mans lips glued downwards into a frown as he began to speak.

'If you are watching this, my mistress is presumably dead. Knowing that I will most likely fall in battle aiding and protecting my lady, I've decided to leave a farewell of my own to you, Meyvn Nooj.

You absolutely did not ever deserve lady Leblanc's devotion and love. Your stony heart deserves nothing from my mistress. You'll find I've taken the sphere she mentioned and hid it elsewhere. Somewhere the likes of you will never find it.'

The mans frown turned into a smirk, his eyes seeming to glow triumphantly. His tall form bending down to turn off the recording.

"Well, this was pointless." Nooj spoke to himself, seeing no real point in having come if there was nothing to retrieve.

Too bad, that sphere could have been important, now Nooj would never know what could have been on the historical device. Why had that henchman been so bitter? It wasn't as if Leblanc was a woman of high standards, needing her honor protected. As far as Nooj was concerned, she was no better than a common concubine. Always moaning for sex, he knew of the blonde woman's other lovers. It wasn't as if the lady had kept herself only for Nooj. She fucked whatever tickled her fancy, liking Nooj the most but her desires were insatiable.

It hadn't bothered Nooj, he certainly wasn't interested in long term commitments. Though his way of going about soliciting a woman was much more quiet and undercover than Leblanc's blatant exploits.

Whatever, that man on the sphere was most likely dead. His opinion didn't really matter anymore. Nooj left the sphere on the table, disinterested in keeping it as a memento. His lightly hobbling steps carried him out of the silent and dreary chateau.

"A waste of my time even in death." Nooj mused out loud as he made his way over to the humble looking inn. He'd rest up that night and head over to Bevelle in the morning. Perhaps Baralai would be of some use to him, maybe the New Yevon faction had locked up spheres relating to the new excavation site. Nooj would try diplomatic ways of asking, if that didn't work he'd deal with things in his own way.

-0-0-

"You're so anxious today, tell me what troubles you so?" Lulu asked, consern in her voice as she watched the young praetor pace the floor of his office.

Ever since the unsettling event that took place in Guadosalam, Baralai had been jumpy. His nerves were rattled when he was suppose to be sturdy and calm for the sake of the people who looked to him for guidance.

"It's about my guest, he should be arriving any day now but I have yet to hear a word to confirm this. I suppose I'm just unsettled because his travel takes him through Guadosalam first. He had business to attend to there before arriving in Bevelle, if he so chooses to visit. He may not come at all, I know that he has reason to not want my company, ever since Vengagun things have been different between us." Baralai began explaining, his hands wringing themselves as he paced. Sweat was beginning to form at the back of his neck from the exercise and the stress he was feeling.

"I imagine you're speaking of Nooj. Yuna told me what happened in the Farplane with Vegnagun. From what I recall you both weren't being yourselves, I thought the angry spirit made you both act out irrationally. Why would anyone hold a grudge if neither of you were in control?" Lulu questioned, unhappy as she watched her employers distress.

"Evil spirit or not, we both tried to eliminate one another. That, along with our different factions it's hard to not be at odds. There's a reason neither of us has reached out since that speech we gave in Luca. I thought it would be proper to have him visit since the Leblanc woman passed away, he had history with her and I wanted to show him my sympathy." Baralai spoke, wishing greatly that his built up anxiety would go away.

"Baralai." Lulus hands reached out, her body placed in front of his to stop the pacing. Her hands were holding lightly onto his own, calming their wringing motion. Their eyes gazed into one another, his holding nervousness while Lulus were much calmer.

"All will be well, you're not alone. I will be with you for as long as you need. If I sense a disagreement about to happen between you two, I'll intervene and redirect to a friendlier topic." His secretary spoke with a voice full of confidence.

A long breath was let out by the praetor, his body slowly beginning to calm itself. "Once again, you are able to pull me back from my inner turmoil. Thank you, Lulu." Baralai smiled gratefully towards the black mage.

-0-0-

The excavation site was now under commander Lucil's watchful supervision. Her hands getting just has dirty as any other Youth League member by examining the ancient fossils. Each member down in the site wore light attire, the temperature too humid for normal clothing, let alone bulky armor. Lucil was busy chiseling carefully at a fossil when a loud rumble occurred, shaking the ground underneath their feet.

"Commander Lucil!" Voices started ringing out her name in the quake. A group that had been exploring further back within the cave hurried towards the commander.

"What's happening?" Lucil yelled out her words over the rumbling sounds.

"Commander! We hit an opening to somewhere!" A member answered her, the quake starting to settle, the noise lessening.

"Show me." The commander ordered, following the group towards the back of the cave. The shaking had subsided for now, the League needed to explore as much as they could before this place received too much seismic activity. Till then the group was determined to keep at it, knowing their work was important to Spiras future.

It was darker towards the end of the cave, fewer lanterns were placed along the walls as the group gathered around the small hole that had been recently created. The size was tiny, big enough only for a eye to gaze into. That's exactly what the commander did, she took a leap of faith that no harm would come to her, and stared into utter blackness.

"It appears this site is even bigger than we imagined, we must wait for Meyvn Nooj to return before taking further action. Until then, go ahead and start working on fossils around this area." Lucil advised her fellow members. The red haired woman turned from the group to go about her own business, her first priority was to check out the sites overall stability.

-0-0-

The Farplane received a disturbance, the evil that was gaining control over the spiritual realm felt the vibrations of a new opening. Its essence forced the body of its host, Wakka, to move through the vastness of the Farplane in search of the forced opening.

The dark spirit had started slowly growing its army, reaching out and forcing souls into submission. Corrupting innocent spirits with its darkness, preparing them for the ultimate transformation into fiends.

Its powers stayed strong, the host body feeding the entity with rage. An emotion falsely created by the cunning illusion the being had woven. The scene depicting Wakkas beloved getting touched inappropriately by another man, breaking Wakkas heart and driving him into a rage filled submission.

How easily lovers could be mislead and corrupted, over the years many things had changed, but matters of the heart had stayed the same. Jealousy fueled so much of the hatred that started a fatal ending to any love story. Wakka was living proof of that, easily lead into believing the illusion due to his jealous emotion towards the man he'd seen with Lulu. He'd find no pity or mercy from the being inside his body, Wakka was a tool, nothing more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: FF 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

A hover machine had taken the expected guest of the praetor to the main temple. The guest was silently grateful for the ride, his leg was really starting to ache by the time he had reached Bevelles entrance. With the ride to the temple, it gave the man time to recuperate from his tiredness, not wanting to show any sign of fatigue in front of the awaiting praetor.

Nooj honestly held no grudge over Batalais actions while being possessed by Shuyin, the same spirit had taken Nooj for a ride as well. He understood how it felt being controlled by that spirit and knew that Baralai had been powerless to stop his actions. The only real problem he had with the praetor was the feeling of not being savvy to all the information Baralai kept for himself within the temple walls. Despite the man stating he had given all the information he could to the Youth League leader, somehow Nooj doubted it. Yevon was known for their secrets, old habits die hard within any group. Nooj held the opinion that there were more historical documents within the temple walls, and that the praetor just simply wanted the information locked away forever.

Nooj would gently approach the subject, bringing up questions about possible spheres locked away. If the praetor denied or refused to let Nooj see any of it, the man would take matters into his own hands and merely sneak around until he found what he was searching for.

The hovering machine came to a halt, Nooj stepping off and stood in front of the temples door. Baralai was waiting, along with a well endowed woman in a black dress. A strange combination, the two standing together. One held the stuffy, holy roller appeal with his stance and clothing, while the other had a less religious way about her. The outfit coming off lightly revealing, it's neck line plunged and showing off her assets quite well. Her face held heavy eye shadow and dark liner, not the typical natural look of a true Yevon believing woman. Strange, this apparent partnership that was going on with the usually pious Baralai. Perhaps this visit would be more interesting than Nooj had originally predicted.

"Welcome, Nooj. I am glad to see you decided to visit after all." Baralai spoke towards the scrutinizing Nooj.

"Yes, well as you put it in your note, it has been a while." Nooj commented, lightly leaning on his cane as he moved closer to the praetor, shaking his hand in friendship.

"Tell me, since when did New Yevon start employing such colorful individuals as this?" Nooj inquired, turning his attention onto the calm faced woman.

"She's been here a few months now, the best secretary I've ever had." Baralai complimented his female counterpart, her eyes sliding to meet his and smile.

"You say that only because of company. He really finds me quite a handful, I'm sure. Hiring a woman with an actual opinion." She teased, getting what she wanted by making Nooj laugh. Baralai was lightly frowning but started smiling once he realized Lulu was making a joke. Trying to break the ice with the newly arrived guest.

"I like this one." Nooj smiled at the lovely woman, "does she come with a name? Or is Bevelle using numbers to identify people now a days?" Nooj made his own kind of joke, watching Lulu chuckle lightly at his remark.

"My name is Lulu, and I can already tell you're going to be raising some brows around here during your visit." She smiled friendly back at Nooj, the man shrugging at her words.

"Between my cane and half metal body, might as well give them another reason to stare." Nooj nonchalantly spoke. Baralai looked back and forth between the two, glad for his secretary's presence yet still uncertain if he liked the way Nooj was behaving towards Lulu.

Nooj offered the crook of his arm teasingly to the woman, and was intrigued by her accepting it. Walking along with the guest into the temple with Baralai walking behind them, frowning at the scene taking place. Nooj was definitely staying only one night. . .

-0-0-

Lulu had stayed with Baralai and Nooj during dinner, Aunt Yuna was holding down the fort at Lulus home, spending time with her 'nephews'. This gave Lulu the opportunity to spend as much time as was necessary with Baralai to make sure his visit with Nooj went well.

Privately the three were dining, in a section of the temple designated for Baralai's personal use. His living quarters to be more precise. Wine had been delivered to the praetors room, the Youth League leader consuming a great deal of the inebriating substance. Lulu drank only one glass, not interested in getting a buzz during such a visit.

Baralai watched as Nooj mostly chatted with his secretary, making comments here and there to the mostly silent praetor. Nooj was seeming to enjoy the visit, his consumption of alcohol high as he finished off the rest of one bottle. Yet Nooj kept sharp, his actions not slowed or his words slurred as they all continued conversing.

Nooj was mentioning a recent archeological find, under the Mushroom Rock roadway. The man was being discreet as he fished for answers on whether the praetor had spheres pertaining to anything they had discovered.

"I assure you, I've shown all the spheres we have." Baralai insisted, wishing his guest would believe him.

"I see." Was Nooj's only reply. For once not pushing the topic. Shortly after he excused himself, leaving the two companions alone.

"I think he distrusts you." Lulu spoke, watching Baralai shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Is there truly nothing left to show the man?" She inquired, raising a brow at her employer.

Baralai readjusted himself in his seat, slouching forward and running his hands through his hair.

"Lulu, some things are better left untouched. Vegnagun was shown on a sphere and look how ugly that could have turned if not for Yuna's intervention? Knowledge can be a very dangerous thing."

Lulu wasn't pleased with her employers words, finding his logic one sided.

"Are you saying this out of duty to New Yevon, or is this your opinion as an individual?" The dissatisfied secretary wanted an honest answer from Baralai. If his feelings on knowledge kept hidden from public view were just a front due to his role in New Yevon, then she'd be less put off by his statement.

"My feelings are mixed, Lulu. I worry about knowledge getting used for the wrong reasons, but also feel it unfair to innocent people who just want the truth. So much lying has gone on in the past with Yevon, I don't want New Yevon to become corrupt. Nooj would mean well by wanting access to information, but I've seen him use knowledge wrongly before. I don't want to take a chance with him, it's better he thinks I'm telling the truth and doesn't meddle." Baralai spoke his mind, feeling tired just thinking about the spheres that were locked away getting into the wrong hands.

The former guardian wasn't impressed, feeling the decision shouldn't be made by one person. Spira as a whole could benefit from new information recorded on spheres. She let her thoughts go, not interested in arguing with her employer.

"I think I should get going, your visit seems to be going fine. Good evening, praetor." The mage stood from her chair, ready to let Baralai handle things on his own.

"Good evening, Miss Lulu." He stood and bowed his head to her retreating form. He hoped the lady wasn't upset with his admitting words.

-0-0-

Nooj was waiting for her, standing outside the chamber with a blank expression.

"Headed out for the evening?" He questioned, his voice passive as the man watched her glide over towards him.

"I think you two will be fine without me, besides that I'm sure you're about ready for a peaceful rest." She commented, standing in front of him and smiling a bit tiredly.

"I'm not sure if rest will come easy for me, perhaps if I had a partner waiting inside my chambers for me, I'd be more inclined to go to bed." He smoothly played at what he'd find pleasurable, watching the woman take a moment to get the drift.

Her pale cheeks colored, her bright eyes turned guarded. "Perhaps you should try somewhere else, you're not finding a willing partner in this temple." She took a step backwards, Nooj reached out and had a robotic arm around her waist in a flash. For being at the mercy of a cane, the man had quick reflexes when the mood suited him.

"You don't fool me. Look at the way you're dressed, Baralai's secretary indeed. I'm sure that's one of your less important duties around here. What's the matter? Cold metal appendages not what you're accustomed to?" He mocked her, holding her tightly against him as he spoke.

"Let me go." She coldly demanded, glaring daggers into the man holding her captive.

"No. I think you're going to tell me something first. Where does he keep the spheres?" Nooj questioned, squeezing her harder against him with that metal arm of his.

"I don't know." Lulu growled out, her hands pinned against his chest, unable to reach her doll that helped her channel spells.

"Is everything alright?" Baralai's voice spoke out of the darkness, his shape appearing as Nooj pushed Lulu roughly away. Her body fell hard to the floor as Nooj pretended to be the victim.

"Your secretary had no manners, trying to proposition me and not taking no for an answer." Nooj lied, glaring disapprovingly at Lulus unbelieving form.

Baralai helped up the lady, knowing her character better than that.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear as he helped her stand.

"The spheres, he's after them." She whispered back, feeling his close body tense at her words.

"Go home, I'll handle this." Baralai whispered before putting on a show for Nooj's sake.

"I'm very unhappy with you, Lulu. Please leave the temple immediately!" Baralai pretended to be angry towards her, pointing towards the exit as his secretary went along. Her form hustling away in mock embarrassment as Nooj and Baralai watched on.

-0-0-

"Now, perhaps it would be wise to call it a night. I have sleeping arrangements set up for you next to my quarters." Baralai began leading the distrustful Nooj towards the awaiting chambers. Nooj hobbled along obligingly, making no comment when shown the peaceful and accommodating room.

"Sleep well, my friend." Baralai bid Nooj a brisk farewell before taking his leave. He had spheres to guard just in case Nooj actually found where they were hidden. His night would be sleepless, staying up to safe guard the locked items.

The praetor went to the first level of the temple, his pace quick as his frame paused at an uninteresting looking wall. His hands reached out and touched stones in a particular order, the wall beginning to move aside and opening a secret path.

"Baralai." A sudden voice spoke to him, surprising the man as he whipped around hurriedly. His eyes rested on the familiar form of Lulu, his stance relaxing slightly.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave!" He whispered, his tone lightly agitated.

"I couldn't leave you to deal with such a deceptive man alone. I'm coming with you." The back mage insisted, moving closer to his form.

"If you're determined, we must hurry. Follow me, Miss Lulu." Baralai began escorting the lady inside the secret pathway, making the wall slide back in place to hide the opening.

It was pitch black in the chamber, Lulu attempted to reach out and touch the wall and instead found her hand making contact with Baralai. They both gasped at the surprise touch, Baralai reached out and felt for an unlit torch that was somewhere along the wall. Finding the item after a lot of fumbling, Baralai asked if Lulu would use her magic to light it.

Carefully Lulu took the torch from her employer, using her doll to channel a fire spell to ignite the old piece of wood. The red glow of her flames gave the couple a better view of the path ahead. Baralai took the item from Lulu, and began leading the quiet woman towards the hidden chamber further down.

"Perhaps it was unwise to come here, what if he saw us?" Lulu questioned.

"With or without seeing us, Nooj has a gift for figuring out things. I needed to make sure he couldn't access them by being inside here myself." Baralai explained. Reaching the end of their path, he tapped at a few specific stones before another wall became a door.

"You would guard them with your life, just to make sure he didn't retrieve them?" Lulu asked, finding his actions over the top.

Baralai didn't answer her, continuing his way along the new opening. Soon the companions were in front of a stone cabinet, it's doors locked up.

The praetor found a place to hang the torch, freeing his hands in case he needed to fight. Watching as Lulu walked around the small room curiously.

"Did he hurt you?" Baralai spoke after a few moments passed by. Lulu turned her attention on the handsome faced praetor.

"His grip was rather tight, but I'm fine. I was more frightened than anything." Lu confided with him, wrapping her arms around herself at the memory of Nooj placing his cold metal arm around her. A chill was running up her spine, making her body feel cold.

Baralai was there in three quick steps, noticing her chilled body language. He placed a warm arm around her, pulling her close to his chest in a comforting manner.

"I had no idea Nooj would be so forward towards you. I'm sorry." He spoke, feeling her body lean into his embrace.

"I know, it's not your fault."

"Can I tell you something, Lulu?" He asked, still holding onto her in a friendly manner.

The mage nodded her head, waiting for him to speak up.

"When Nooj first arrived, and you two were getting along so well. I was finding myself slightly jealous." He spoke his private feelings to her, "It was silly of me, I know. I just didn't like the way he felt so at ease with you. And then when he pulled that stunt just a few moments ago with you, I found myself somewhat relieved. Relieved that you weren't hurt and that you didn't want him to..." Baralai paused, ashamed at continuing his sentence.

Lulu felt strangely warm all of a sudden, his body heat not the main reason for her flushed feeling form. Lulu lifted her head to gaze questioningly at the man looking down at her, his eyes holding so much kindness and warmth. A warmth she missed seeing in her ex husbands own eyes before he had betrayed her.

Up above, she knew that it wasn't smart to fall in love so quickly after Wakka. That her heart needed to be dedicated to her children first. It had been easy enjoying her bosses good looks on private occasions alone in her bathroom, but to actually act on any physical desire was unthinkable!

That was up above though, and right now they were below the temple and secluded. The stone walls sturdy and hiding them for now from the suspicious eyes of Nooj. They were undoubtedly staying up all night together to make sure the spheres weren't taken. Yuna was taking care of her boys all night if necessary.

What was she to do? Deny her feelings she'd been having, or take on this moment with a fiery heart and embrace her desires?

He took the choice from her, bending down gently and taking her lips for his own. One hand was carefully placed around her waist as the other softly held the back of her neck.

Before he could politely pull away, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back. Feeling his body relax in the knowledge that he wasn't alone in his feelings. They kissed one another tenderly, a soft passionate moment happening between them. It wasn't a crazed motion of teeth and tongue like a wild young couple. Just blissful gentleness as they began understanding each others lips like a new language to be learned.

Moments had passed as they carefully pulled up from their intimate moment. His fingers played softly with her braids as his eyes lingered on her face.

Both heads turned at the abrupt sound of clapping, their eyes landing on the smirking form of Nooj.

"Was I interrupting something?" He spoke mockingly as his hands quit clapping, falling to his sides.

"Nooj." Baralai said his name tersely, placing himself protectively in front of Lulu.

"You're not very stealthy, Baralai. I found my way down here way to easily, I was expecting a trap. Imagine my surprise when I just find you two, sucking face like teenage sweethearts." He reached for his weapon, bringing up a very heavy looking gun.

"It's time you've gotten honest with me, Baralai. Show me those spheres." Nooj ordered, aiming it at the praetors chest.

Hidden behind the praetors frame, Lulu held onto her doll, preparing to attack the pushy man before he got a shot off at her employer.

"You know I can't let you." Baralai shook his head, standing his ground on the matter.

"Fine, have it your way." Nooj tisked, his fingers about to pull the trigger.

His actions stopped, a strange drop of water landing on his raised hand, confusing the man as he looked up to see where the water was coming from. Suddenly a downpour of water began pelting him furiously, making the man drop his weapon throughout the attack his body falling shortly after. Baralai slid for the downed weapon, swiping it away from the fallen form of Nooj and backing up.

Lulu had called forth a water spell, different than the usual blob of water that typically took down fiends. It was an altered spell, one she'd played with during her guardian days. Without his huge gun to threaten them with, the Youth League leader wasn't so tough. He was coughing as he attempted to get up, fumbling around for his cane.

"Seems the tables are turned, Nooj. Perhaps it's better you leave now before I'm forced to do something unpleasant." Baralai warned the slowly rising man.

"You think I came here so lightly armed?" He spoke, wiping at the water on his displeased face.

His free hand reached for a ball shaped item at his side.

"Nooj..." Baralai tried warning the man, the other merely smirked. He didn't believe the pacifist would fire as he began to pull back the ball as if ready to throw it.

"You want another rainstorm?" Lulu questioned the persistent fighter.

"Lets see who's the quicker draw, shall we?" He mockingly asked back, in a quick movement he tossed the unknown weapon towards them and the cupboard.

Baralai dived atop the mage, protecting her body as the ball exploded. It had been a bomb, the damage made by it exposed the spheres inside the cupboard.

The Youth League leader hobbled over to the handful of unknown spheres, placing the items inside a readied pouch.

"Are you hurt?" Baralai asked of Lulu, pushing off her and feeling a sharp sensation along his back.

"Baralai?" Lulu questioned, noticing his pained expression. She maneuvered herself so that she could look at her companions back. Pieces of broken, sharp stone had pierced his clothing and skin. She had no potion for a quick heal.

"It'll be fine." The praetor assured her, noticing that Nooj had his attention on the spheres alone.

"Lulu, hurry, before he pays attention to us." The wounded man ordered, the secretary taking notice and beginning to channel her powers.

Right as he turned, Lulu let loose a time spell. Pausing the half metal man long enough for Baralai to get a very hash punch in, knocking out the spellbound Nooj. The praetor retrieved the pouch filled with spheres, leaving the man where he was as Baralai led Lulu away from the chamber.

"We'll get some proper bindings for him, he should be out cold for a little while." The praetor spoke towards Lulu, making their way hurriedly out of the secret passage.

-0-0-


	15. Chapter 15

**Lulu's** **Secret**

Disclaimer: FF 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

It was a late night, yet the Youth League was still up and at it, busy with their archeological work. Evenings still were warm inside the excavation site. Lucil was working on one of the many predatory looking creatures, writing down a description of the fossil.

'_The head is massive in size, the cranial orbit small and slender. Nostrils are rather large, perhaps scent was a stronger sense than sight? Teeth were jagged, a few are missing; maybe a indication of age?' _She paused her writing, taking an ungloved hand and running her fingertips along the exposed incisors.

"Ouch!" She jerked back, her finger had abruptly been nicked by the incredibly sharp edges. Blood was starting to trickle onto the fossils teeth, the commander slow in moving her hand away.

"Damn." Lucil cursed as she started to wrap her slit finger with the end of her purple tank top she wore. Her eyes did a double take, her mind was starting to play tricks on her. She could have sworn that fossil blinked at her, which was absurd! It had been dead for possibly thousands of years, the commander was just probably dehydrated and feeling exhausted.

With her unwounded hand she began closing her journal and gathering small random items to take with her back to Youth League headquarters. Her back was turned from the remains, no longer able to witness more unusual happenings occurring with the predatory fossil.

-0-0-

Ah, the souls near this opening were just ripe for the picking! The entity watched and sensed the living going about their work, hovering around the remains of creatures from long ago. Yes, these creatures would make for an excellent tool to render the souls for the beings own desires. With a little force, the darkness could reanimate the remains and watch excitedly as everything turned into chaos.

The body of Wakka was willed to lift a hand, covering the small opening as the evil thing concentrated its malicious energy to absorb into the lifeless bones throughout the site.

Slowly the fossils began to tentatively awaken, wiggling like maggots inside the walls. People who were watching this strange action were so far shell-shocked, disbelieving their eyes. Others who had backs turned to the remains were one of the first victims. The evil willing them to strike out at the unprepared backs of young men and women alike.

That's when the screams started, people rushing everywhere to try and get out of the possessed fossils way. Teeth were slicing and chomping flesh, mouths of the beasts were swallowing chunks of ripped off appendages. Though they were only bones now, somehow the swallowed pieces disappeared as if truly being digested. Frightening people more as they watched friends vanish bit by bit inside long dead creatures.

Twenty bodies were mutilated and feasted upon, their souls going into the Farplane and becoming instantly trapped and tampered with. Wakkas face smiled ruthlessly, the entity very pleased with its work. As quickly as they came to life, the creatures began returning to their original places among the walls. When someone showed up to see the mess inside, the fossils would be lifeless and normal. The being would let the blood stay among the creatures stained bones. It would keep the frightened humans guessing, their imaginations running wild with crazed theories. Let the panic ensue...

-0-0-

Nooj was tied to a chair in Baralai's quarters. The man was awake and glaring heatedly at the passive faced praetor.

"If I don't leave here, my people will come looking for me. You're opening yourself to gorilla warfare if you keep me prisoner. The Youth League will bring this temple to its knees." Nooj warned and threatened.

"You'll be free to go in the morning, an escort team will walk you through Bevelle and out to the woods, only then will your weapons be returned to you." Baralai informed the hot tempered Nooj.

"You know that your actions have made our fragile truce completely crumble. If you won't share those spheres, then the Youth League has no ties whatsoever with your pious faction." Nooj let his stance be known. Completely done with the praetor and his New Yevon followers. "If you had only been honest, none of this would have happened. This is all your doing, Baralai."

The young man stood from his perched position and looked down on the angry man he once had considered a friend. Nooj was not a man you'd want for an enemy, but Baralai refused to let him witness the spheres information. Some knowledge was better left unknown, and that was that.

"I showed mercy by letting you go, Nooj. A courtesy I doubt will be given towards myself if seen by you again on unfriendly territory." The praetor spoke, seeing only anger within the tied up mans face.

"And don't think for a second that your concubine won't be treated as a traitor just like you." Nooj made the remark a deadly promise.

"Don't you call her that." Baralai ground out his words, displeased.

Nooj began to chuckle at the praetor. "Concubine not a suitable term for that secretary of yours? Then how about Prostitute, Whore, or Slut? Either one defines her real purpose here."

A quick fist made contact against Nooj's nose, a loud crunching sound indicating a break. Blood started dripping out the tied up mans nostrils, the pain hardly making the stubborn ass flinch.

"She has nothing to do with our quarrel, it's between you and me. Leave Lulu out of this." Baralai demanded, his actions against Nooj were from a defensive reaction towards Lulus honor.

"Oh, I'll be sure to get as much intel as I can on her. She's more apart if this than you realize. It's your new weak point, Baralai. I'd watch both your steps when I'm freed." Nooj continued his threats, enjoying the sight of Baralai losing his cool demeanor.

"She's friends with Lady Yuna, you attack her and you'll have the wrath of the High Summoner to deal with." Baralai made his own warning, letting Nooj know that any harm done to Lulu would bring down heavy consequences.

Nooj held no fear in his eyes as he merely shrugged his shoulders. Not speaking any longer to the ruffled praetor.

-0-0-

It was early morning, Elma was making her way towards the excavation site with a handful of other companions behind her. The morning air was crisp, her body feeling the cooled air more thoroughly without any of her armor on. Most people were armor-less when designating time down underneath the Mushroom Rock roadway, it's tight compact space and muggy temperature deemed it unwise to wear such bulky attire. Elma wore only her normal long-sleeved short dress, the colors a blend of black, gold and white. Her body type was lightly curved and able to be seen for what it truly was by other Youth League members. It was silly, how that little change in attire attracted such unwanted attention from flirty men among the ranks. With her position as Captain now, members were still very careful with their words of flattery.

It mattered not to Elma, men weren't her fancy. She was quiet about her true preference, pretending that she had no time for romance. In actuality, the Captain held a immense crush on the second in command, Commander Lucil. It pleased the Captain very much when they'd interact on missions or when free time was available. Elma had taken notice of her Commanders absence last night, usually the leader was back at headquarters by midnight. It had come to the Captains attention that no one from last evenings shift came in that morning to clock out.

Elma was uncertain why none of the crew had come in for the morning, assuming they had just gone overboard and stayed later than usual. It wasn't uncommon for Lucil to work her members longer than usual, perhaps they'd stumbled across another interesting find. Either way, it was Elma's job to take a look and make sure everything was okay.

Her feet marched along with the others dutifully behind her, they were almost to the entrance. Elma's sharp eyes picked up movement right outside the opening, her pace quickened as her eyes recognized the shape.

Clasko, the soft hearted young man who served as a Chocobo Knight along with Elma was rocking back and forth, his rump on the ground with his hands around his knees. His green colored tunic held splashes of red, his brown hair messy with the dried liquid as well.

Elma reached her disturbed comrade and knelt beside him, her voice tried staying comforting as she questioned the shocked man about what happened.

"Clasko, what happened to you?"

He rocked faster, his mouth mumbling and muttering words she could not quite understand.

"Captain, you need to see this." A underling spoke towards the preoccupied Elma, her attention leaving her friend as she stood to look inside the excavation area. The member who'd called to the leader stepped back so that Elma could witness the mess.

Slain bodies lay in disarray throughout the confining area, blood smeared all over, even on the ancient remains. No movement was present as Elma entered the site, her nose filled with the smell of blood and urine.

'Please, please don't let me find Lucil among the perished.' Elma prayed silently as she investigated the scene carefully, not wanting to accidentally step on a fallen member.

Her short look about showed that there were no survivors, her heart aching at the spotted body of the commander. Elma went and knelt down next to her friend and leader, examining the propped body that stared blankly at her. Lifting her fingers to Lucils face, the Captain closed the deceased eyelids.

What had done this? Fiends? As gently as Elma could, she began to look over the commanders wounds. Her stomach turned at finding Lucils fingers on her left hand gone; chewed off. Skillfully the short haired woman turned the body over, taking in the neck wound that had surely ended Lucil's life. It was a large bite mark, something had bitten down on the back of her neck and swallowed her flesh. Bone was showing unpleasantly as the sickened Elma flipped her commander back over.

"We need more people to help gather the bodies, I'll take Clasko to headquarters and send more aid." Elma informed her crew, standing up and walking out of the site and back to her traumatized friend.

-0-0-

"We have an urgent com-sphere message for Nooj." One of the priests informed Baralai in his office.

"Thank you, I'll inform him myself." The praetor stood up from his desk and started for the chamber they had placed Nooj in.

He was standing around, his hands still bound behind his back when Baralai walked in.

"You have a message on the com-sphere. Come with me." Baralai gestured, the other man rose a suspicious brow before lightly limping through the open door. Baralai let the confined man go first, not wanting Nooj to attempt a back attack. The two made their way right outside the temple where the com-sphere was located. The praetor lifted it off the ground and held it up for Nooj to face.

"Nooj?" A female voice called through the device.

"Elma, what's wrong?" The leader inquired.

"Sir! I have grave news to deliver! Our excavation site has been compromised, all of last nights crew was massacred by an unknown assailant. We're suspecting fiends ambushed the group." Elma informed her leader, his face darkened at the news. "Commander Lucil was among the casualties, Sir. We found only one survivor and he's in a bad way mentally. We are currently unable to understand a word he's saying."

"I'm on my way. You are now the acting Commander, Elma. Until my return keep the League together." Nooj ordered, receiving a 'Yes sir' before the com-sphere went blank.

The praetor set down the device, his mind a jumble at hearing this new information. He stared into the determined face of Nooj, knowing that the man had other things to concern himself with other than the spheres from last night. Baralai unbound him, letting the half metal man have his freedom.

"This isn't over, Baralai. After I deal with this new threat, you're next on my list." Nooj informed the other.

"Until then." Baralai nodded, watching the man turn and hobble his way towards Bevelles exit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lulu's Secret**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10-2 belongs to Square Enix.

Kai had been a naughty boy that morning. His mom was still asleep when he snuck out of his bed and to the locked cabinet. While his mother had been away, and Aunt Yuna had been in charge, Kai had found the key to the special cabinet that held those wonderful stuffed toys! He had found it while snooping in his mothers room, while Yuna had been busy with his little brother. He didn't say a word about finding the key, knowing he'd have to give it back.

He just wanted to play with one of the toys, then after he did he would put it back. Kai had taken out the Moomba doll, and quickly stored it safely in his backpack, so that he could take it to school. He couldn't wait to show his classmates the awesome stuffed animal!

When his mother had woken up and started getting everyone ready for the day, she had yet to even notice something was missing from her cabinet. He was sent off to school without ever having to admit his naughty behavior, and if he was lucky, Kai could come home and put the Moomba back before his mom even noticed it missing! Everything was going to be okay.

Kai had taken out his toy during morning recess, showing a handful of classmates the interesting doll. Then suddenly, things went all wrong! Kids started tugging it away from Kai! Taking it from the upset boy and running around the school yard with the special toy that truly belonged to his mom. Kai chased them around, but the kids played keep away and the little boy wasn't quick enough to grab for the tossed Moomba.

He started to cry, making the other kids laugh cruelly, until a school attendant came along to see what was going on.

"Kai brought a toy to school!" The children tattled on him, giving up the important toy to the awaiting hands of the adult.

"Kai, you know we don't allow toys at school." The school personnel tisked, holding onto the toy firmly, "I'm going to turn this in to your teacher, she can decide if you get it back at the end of the day."

"But!" Kai tried explaining, getting interrupted by the standing adult.

"Enough, now all of you start heading into the building." The grown up pointed and watched as the group of children started for the school.

"Thanks for sharing, Kai." The kids teased him as they passed, making faces at the upset young boy.

He had hoped bringing the toy to school would have made kids like him, but it hadn't helped. He was the youngest in his class, and an easy target to pick on. It was lonely, having no friends at this stuffy school. At least at the temple daycare there were children who didn't treat him poorly.

With slow feet he made his way into the building and towards the kindergarten classroom. What was he going to do if his teacher wouldn't give his mothers toy back at the end of the day? He'd be in big trouble! Kai had to think of another solution, he needed that toy back!

-0-0-

Lulu had gotten home late last night, after the Nooj incident. She had not slept much when the alarm went off to tell her it was time to get the children ready for school and daycare.

Lulu had barely dropped off her youngest and entered her office when a messenger came to the open door.

"Excuse me, Miss Lulu. I'm a messenger from the school, I'm here to inform you of your child's misbehavior. The school Superior would like a word with you as soon as possible." The man delivered his message, Lulu was taken aback at the abrupt news.

"Please tell the Superior that I'll be along shortly, I have to inform the praetor of my short absence." Lulu kindly asked of the bowing man.

"Of course." He spoke, quickly taking his leave of the unsettled mother.

Lulu sought out Baralai, finding him quietly sitting in his office chair. His eyes looked tired, the youthful man was older looking in his exhaustion. He had a lot to deal with today, and Lulu felt bad asking for a short leave to deal with her sons apparent misbehavior. Her heart felt no flutter towards his half smile as he expressed his ability to handle things in her absence, her mind and emotions were all wrapped around her sons recent actions.

"Go, be with your son. I will be fine for a little while on my own." He had assured her, standing up to escort her personally out of the temple.

Baralai treated her respectfully, their romantic moment last evening had not changed his manners towards Lulu. It relieved her, she didn't have time to meddle with unnecessary awkwardness between them, neither the patience. Down in the secret chamber it had been different, they'd been alone and untethered from obligations for a few precious moments. Reality was rearing its ugly head at the moment, Lulu needed to focus on being a good parent and figure out her sons issue.

-0-0-

The teacher had put Kai's toy inside a drawer in her desk. He had watched her, starting to think of possible ways of getting it back. His chance came abruptly, when the teacher was called out of the room for a small moment, leaving the class alone. He slunk out of his seat, crawling towards her desk and started opening her lower drawers in search of his Moomba. He found it in the drawer closest to the class wastebasket, grabbing it up and hugging it to him happily.

"Kai?" Voices started calling his name, his form still hidden behind the large desk. He peeked out and noticed the kids looking for him, smiling mischievously as they noticed the toy in his arms.

"Oh, you're going to be in so much trouble!" A kid commented.

"I'm telling teacher!" Another classmate promised.

The group of kids were nearing him, their intent unkind as pushy hands started to reach out.

"No! Stay back!" Kai warned, feeling angry. That's when something very strange happened, the wastebasket suddenly caught fire, stopping the classmates in their tracks.

"Fire!" They all screamed, moving hurriedly away from the basket and Kai.

"What is going on in here?!" The teacher demanded, entering the upset classroom and noticing her students distressed behavior. Her eyes landed on Kai and the fire, her mouth began screaming accusations.

"I didn't do anything!" Kai argued, his anger, unknown to him, made the flames grow higher.

"Get over here right this instant! Your mother will hear of this blatant arson!" She scolded, working her way carefully around the basket and gripping the child roughly.

"You're hurting me!" Kai cried out, the flames reacting to his emotions and flicked at the woman's hand gripping him.

She screamed and let go, backing away from the child with fear and anger in her eyes.

-0-0-

Bevelle had a certain regal yet spiritual air about all of its architecture, it's primary school was no different in its building style. It's size was almost comparable to that of the temple, it's educational demeanor was more religious feeling than normal schools. It was expected, though. Bevelle was a very scriptural city to live in, your children were given the normal reading writing and arithmetic courses along with moral classes.

Lulu was inwardly anxious as she entered the somewhat stuffy building, finding its atmosphere much more confining than that of the temple where she worked. Signs were posted on the walls directing newcomers to where the office was located, the mom walked swiftly towards where the superior should be waiting. Her eyes took in the circular area that was the schools hub, taking notice of classes being marched off to different rooms.

Finally she found her way to the office, a neutral faced middle aged woman was sitting at her desk, eyeing the newly arrived Lulu with a raised brow.

"Hello, I was asked to visit the Superior about my son, Kai?" The mage spoke questioningly to the other.

"Through those doors." She pointed to her right, where two large and ornate doors stood solidly, waiting to be opened.

Briskly the former guardian moved towards the awaiting doors, pushing them aside and entering the school officials office. The superior was an older gentleman, with round and thick spectacles adorning his lightly wrinkled face. He held a serious demeanor as his eyes held the newly arrived form of Lulu.

"Have a seat." He droned out in a gravel like voice, the mother obliging and sitting properly in front of the mans desk.

"Miss Lulu, your son has been a troubling problem to our peaceful school. His behavior has made me consider the possibility of suspension. I've never been in the position to make such a drastic choice with such a young child. Kindergarten is hardly the age group when _normal_ youths act in such disconcerting ways." He shook his head from side to side.

"What has he done?" Lulu questioned.

"Your son was seen starting a small fire in the classrooms wastebasket. We do not tolerate arson, Miss Lulu, if you can not control your sons actions, we will be forced to expel him." The Superior informed the outraged mother.

"My son would _never_ do such an act! Where is your proof? Were there matches found anywhere?" Lulu demanded, not ready to believe her son would act out so badly.

-0-0-

Kai was sitting in a chair at the Superiors office, his head bowed and looking only at the ground. His arms held tightly onto the doll he'd taken, refusing to relinquish the item to the teacher. She had let him, finding his actions with the fire creepy and frightful. She was talking to the Superior right now, telling the old man of the misbehaving child's actions.

"How did he start such a fire?" The school head asked of the shaken teacher.

"That's just it, I never found any matches on the little trouble maker. A frightening thought as to how he really did such a terrible act, I don't like it. He's a different kind of little boy, the children all dislike him. Please, Superior, try talking his mother into taking this child out of our school. I worry for my other students, they don't deserve being subject to his unmannered behavior." Kai heard her words through the door, feeling like an unwanted wart on the face of this school.

"I'll have a word with her, but please, keep your voice down. He might be able to hear you." The man spoke softly to the other, a strange silence was happening afterwords, as Kai tried to listen for any other comments.

The doors opened and the teacher walked out of the room, eyeing Kai wearily as she walked by.

"Kai, young man, may I have a word?" The Superior called to him, the boy standing up and entering the office to speak in private with the aged man.

-0-0-

Lulu was lead to a detention room where her son was being kept, her eyes taking in the stuffed doll in his arms; explaining how the fire started.

"Kai." She said his name disappointedly. His head lifting up to actually see his mother standing before him.

"Mom!" He cried her name, rushing over and hugging her. "I'm sorry mom! I just wanted to play with your toy!" He whimpered up at her, his eyes glassy and near to tears.

Lulu ran her hands through her sons hair, shushing him as she did. "I can't say I'm pleased with your actions, Kai, but I know you never meant to cause harm." She spoke to him, taking the doll gently from his grasp.

"I keep these locked up for a reason, son. They help me channel my magic when I've a need to use it. You have a very strong affinity for black magic like myself, that's why I've kept them away from you. They're not toys, they are tools." She tried explaining to her little boy.

"Black magic?" The voice of the Superior spoke up from behind Lulu. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Lulu turned to stare at the brow furrowing man, his lips frowning. "Yes, that is how I've always defended myself in battle." She admitted, watching the elderly man eye her like a leper.

"I believe it is time for you to take your son and leave, Miss Lulu." He informed her coldly, his face set determinedly. "It would be wise to start looking for another school, we don't tolerate witchcraft in our classrooms." He rudely informed the taken aback mother.

"Witchcraft? That's a little old fashioned, sir. Plenty of people practiced black magic to use against fiends and robbers along Spiras dangerous roadways and forests. I think you're being a bit drastic with your decision." Lulu attempted reasoning with the old man.

"We in Bevelle hold ourselves to a high standard, Miss Lulu. I can tell that you and your son are just not suited for how things are run at this establishment." He shook his head in displeasure.

"If that's the way you see it." Lulu grudgingly accepted his ignorance, guiding her son carefully past the man and towards the schools exit.

"I'm sorry mom." Kai apologized as they walked, slowly leaving the school.

"It will be alright, you don't need to be around people with such closed minded opinions." Lulu tried reassuring him, not as upset with his actions as she was with the schools. Such bigotry was outrageous and unnecessary! Her son for now would settle in the temples daycare for today until Lulu could figure out another schooling solution.

-0-0-


	17. Chapter 17

**Lulu's Secret**

Baralai found his secretary back in her office, sorting papers with a furrowed brow. As he quietly entered the office, he could barely hear the black mage mumbling under her breath, something about school. Interested in what was bothering her, the praetor first coughed to get her attention before asking Lulu how the meeting at her sons school had gone.

"Not well. They expelled him from the school for using black magic, an ability he has yet to understand let alone control, but it appeared that didn't matter to the superior. He refuses to let my son back, saying that they don't condone that kind of magic." She paused, her lips tightly together in a miffed manner.

"I've never heard of such closed minded behavior before! Plenty of people use that kind of magic to protect themselves, yet they act as if the act is a sin!" She let out her frustration, slamming one small fist against her desk in her outrage.

"This is news to me as well, I've never heard of the school being that cynical towards black magic. Would you like me to have a word with them?" He offered, always willing to help a friend. He watched as she shook her head from side to side.

"No, I don't wish to send him back knowing how they really feel about my son. He doesn't need that type of environment, the kids would undoubtedly treat him unkindly because of his accidental display of magic. For now he can stay at the daycare, until I can come up with a better schooling solution." She sighed wearily, "Besides, Baralai, you have a lot on your own plate to take care of. Speaking of, what happened with Nooj?" She questioned her employer, trying to change the subject.

Baralai gave a sigh of his own at that question. "I let him go, he received an urgent com-sphere message. I overheard what it was about, there was a massacre near his Youth League headquarters. Something happened at a dig site, his people needed him." Baralai explained, wondering if Lulu would consider his actions flawed.

"A massacre? Why is it that my mind wanders back to Guadosalam?" She confided with him, wondering and worrying if there was a connection between the two.

"I've been wondering about that as well. If anyone can figure out the cause, Nooj is their best hope. Even if it means retaliation after he fixes his own problems within the Youth League, I couldn't just keep him from those concerned people." He was attempting to explain his actions, wanting Lulu to not think badly of him. Nooj was no saint, but he was a leader, and his group needed him very badly to sort things out.

"Baralai, you don't have to justify your actions with me. His people needed him. We can handle any backlash the man may deliver after he takes care of his Youth League." She assured the praetor, reaching out a comforting hand and touching his shoulder.

There was a small moment, as she held her hand there, that the couple looked at one another with a mutual fondness before Lulu halted her touch. The black mage held a rosy glow to her cheeks as she tidied up her desk, composing herself and making Baralai adore her even more as he watched.

"Until Nooj does decide to turn his attention towards us, what should we do?" Lulu questioned, breaking their small moment of silence.

"I was thinking, now more than ever Spira needs a positive thing to look forward to. To help the sorrowful and worried souls take their minds off of darker things. Lulu, I'd like to begin organizing a ball, the one we discussed in the past?" He reminded the secretary. Her tidying stopped as she looked up at the man, intrigued.

"I remember. Where would you like to begin? Have you thought about a theme?" She started her inquiries. Lulu was ready to help plan an event that would create happiness among Spiras people, dark times needed a ray of light now and then to help people get past negative things within their life.

-0-0-

Nooj had taken a group of well armed men and women into the site, searching it from top to bottom. Bodies had been removed, but still you could smell death and decay within the tight area. Bloodstains were everywhere, even among the fossils within the walls. It was strange, some of the stains on the fossils teeth and claws gave Nooj an odd feeling, as if somehow the blood had gotten there by unimaginable means...

Carefully his eyes searched, his hobbled steps leading the man into the area that had an odd hole within a wall. His body bent as he peered with one eye into the black abyss. Nothing moved or made a sound on the other side that he gazed into. Slowly he rose, wondering where this small hole might have lead them. No more digging was happening inside this site, so he supposed that whatever mystery behind the wall was going to stay hidden. He wouldn't risk just restarting excavation when there was a high possibility of another accident occurring. People wouldn't die needlessly on his watch. They'd look for another site, one that wasn't tainted the way this one had been.

"Lets head out." He ordered his group, his senses telling him that it was time to leave, something just wasn't right about this place. Eagerly his league members exited the site, Nooj bringing up the rear.

"_I'll be waiting_." A phantom voice seemed to enter his thoughts, the wide eyed Nooj turning around and seeing no one within the place. It took a lot to unnerve the hard hearted Nooj, that strange occurrence, hearing someone speak to him, actually brought forth a trickling of fear with him. He backed up and out of the site, feeling more at ease once he was securely around his armed men and women.

His face must have held an odd look about it, for one of the women asked if he was feeling well. He insisted he was fine, turning on his heel to lead his group back to their headquarters.

-0-0-

"You can tell us, just take a deep breath and try to explain what happened." Nooj tried getting answers from the still traumatized man who had been the only survivor. Clasko was probably never going to be the same ever again. He was almost impossible to understand when he did speak, it came out in rambles, vague ones at that. He was shaking all the time now, also prone to rocking back and forth, stopping only when held forcefully still.

"Bones, they eat! Teeth slicing, claws scratching! Blood, all the blood! Bones, bones eating! Bones tasting flesh!" He started to spasm, people had to rush in and drug him, stopping the terrible convulsive movement.

"Sir, he's a lost soul now. There's no getting anything logical out of him anymore, I'm afraid." His new second in command sighed wearily. The death of so many good men and women had brought a dark shadow over his Youth League. A shadow that Nooj desperately wanted to chase away, he had worked so hard on this group, and now with everything that had happened, there was unease among the ranks. People were whispering about leaving the cause, abandoning him and Spira as far as Nooj was concerned.

"I will get to the bottom of this, somehow, someway." He promised, leaving the sleepy eyed Clasko and concerned Elma.

-0-0-

'_Nooj, you'd make a fine addition to my collection. So many people who admired you are already here_.' The entity spoke to itself, thinking of the man who'd prove a great source of power once assimilated. Wakka's body was a fine host, the mans jealous nature and hate really fueled the beings life force, but Nooj...that man held in a great amount of different emotions. Emotions that could possibly keep the entity going for centuries. True, Wakka would last him a while longer, but it didn't hurt to form a back up plan.

"_Spira, you can't stay at peace for long. Your people will weep, your city's and forest will crumble into dust, until there is nothing left, but the Farplane._" Wakkas face leered, the entity forcing his body to walk among the Farplanes newest inhabitants.

Lucil, deep inside, Wakka recognized her, and the entity used Wakkas information on her for its own dark purpose.

"_A strong leading type, you'll do for one of my master fiends. You're lucky, you get to boss around the lower ones among us_." He reached out and touched her soul, the bleeding effect of his darkness seeping into what consciousness remained of Lucil.

"I'll never forget what's right and true!" She promised, while he continued to warp her soul.

_"Your will is great, but mine is more powerful._" It sneered, enjoying her form morphing from human to monstrous fiend. When he was through with her, no one would ever suspect she had once been Nooj's second in command. Green and purple wings adorned her spikey back, her feet were now gigantic hooves. She had a six foot long tail resembling a scorpion. Her round, scaled head was eyeless, the only feature on her face was a round mouth, sharp teeth lined it in a circular motion.

_"I have plans for you, you're going to get me exactly what I desire._" The entity chuckled darkly. Nooj had better arm himself well, and have his wits about him. Something wicked was headed his way...

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10 belongs to Square Enix.


End file.
